


When You're With me... (Sequel to A Princess for Christmas)

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [23]
Category: A Christmas Prince (2017), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Conspiracy, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Roland being his jackassie best, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: There is going to be a royal Valentine's Day wedding
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Holiday Drabble requests [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/358763
Comments: 45
Kudos: 37





	1. Griselda arrives

The sound of rain coming down against the window, along with the sound of the wind blowing outside, was comforting to Bog. The grey morning mixed with the cool temperature and the dull drumming of the rain made getting out of bed impossible. Bog smiled as he snuggled back down into the fine linen sheets, wrapped an arm around Marianne, and pulled her back against his chest. She made a soft sleepy sound as he pressed his legs behind her only to feel Marianne move slightly; she caught his leg and pulled it between hers, hooking one of her tiny feet around his calf before she settled down again. 

Bog grinned happily, pressing his nose against her hair. He kept his eyes closed and allowed the scent of vanilla coming from her hair and skin to comfort him further. He was just starting to settle back into sleep when Marianne whispered. “You should probably get back to your room before my father figures out you’ve been sleeping in my room at night. He’s still under the illusion that I’m his virginal daughter.” 

Bog made a soft groan, his breath tickling her ear. “Don’t you think he’s probably guessed already since I’ve been living in the castle since before Christmas?” 

Marianne giggled and he felt her body quiver with mirth under his arm and against his chest. “Daddy will stay in denial as long as possible and I don’t see any reason to break his illusions now. They will be shattered when we leave for our honeymoon.” 

Bog chuckled and nuzzled her neck. Marianne giggled and wiggled pleasantly against him. “All right, I’ll go, but the first thing we are doing after getting married is sleeping in. I want to lay in bed with you and not get up for a long time.” 

Marianne shifted, rolling over in his arms to face him. He smiled down at her, her sleepy face, her hair sticking out in all directions. He had never seen his fiancee more beautiful. 

“It’s a deal Lord King,” Marianne purred as she kissed his stubbly chin. 

Bog grinned, rubbing his nose against hers before he kissed her. Marianne deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against hers. Their kissing quickly turned more heated until Marianne rolled Bog onto his back, moving with him to straddle him and pulling the sheet over them at the same time. 

“You can go back to your room in a few minutes,” she said heatedly. 

Bog chuckled, running his hands up her naked thighs. “Whatever her highness commands.” 

They both giggled until those giggles turned into passionate moans. 

* 

Marianne followed Bog to her door, wrapped in a silken bathrobe. Bog, dressed in the clothes he had worn last night--black slacks and a simple button down blue shirt--stopped at her bedroom door, his hand on the handle. He eased it open and looked out into the hall. He saw no one about at the moment, turned and stole a kiss from Marianne. 

“I’ll see you when I get back from the airport,” he said softly. 

Marianne smiled. “I’m looking forward to meeting your mother.” 

Bog smirked. “You say that now…” 

Marianne playfully smacked him. “Bog, really.” 

He laughed quietly. “She is pretty hyped up about a royal wedding. She is going to have all sorts of ideas…” He shook his head. “So be prepared.” 

Marianne smiled gently. “I’m looking forward to dress shopping with her.” 

Bog reached out and laid his hand against her cheek, his thumb caressing her gently, knowing that his mother was stepping into the space left by Marianne’s mother. It was important to her to have a mother figure with her when she bought her dress and he felt glad his mother could be there for the woman he loved. “I know you are, she’s looking forward to it too.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Marianne asked, but Bog shook his head. “Nah, I think my mam is looking forward to the whole royal reception thing.” 

Marianne laughed. “All right then. I'll see you later then. And don’t forget the bakers are coming for our cake selection.” She laid a hand on his chest as she gazed up into his eyes. “I’ll miss having breakfast with you this morning.” She pouted, but Bog caught her chin with his thumb and forefinger, leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he whispered. 

Marianne smiled, her eyes closed. “I love you too.” 

Bog gave her one last smile before he slipped out into the hall. 

He hadn’t gotten very far before Brutus stepped out of the shadows. The taller man yelped in surprise. “Brutus! Damn it!” Bog put a hand to his chest. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

Brutus laughed. “Sorry Lord King…” 

Bog gave Brutus a dirty look that made the big man laugh. “Sorry Bog. I was just doing my rounds.” 

“I thought you didn’t go on duty until breakfast,” Bog said as the two men fell into step with each other. 

“I might have been wanting to run interference for a certain man who is sneaking in and out of the eldest princess’s bedroom,” Brutus said with amusement and laughed when Bog blushed, the red rushing up to cause the tips of Bog’s ears to burn bright red. 

Brutus laughed, patting the slimmer man on the back. “Don’t worry, the king doesn’t know a think about it. Now, the staff though…” 

Bog groaned, which only made Brutus laugh harder. “Anyway, I’ll be driving you to the airport,” Brutus added. 

Bog frowned. “I thought I was driving?” 

Brutus shrugged. “You were, but now I’m driving. And before you put up a fuss, you are the elder princess’s fiance. You need protection just as she does--even just going to the airport to pick up your mother. Besides, hadn’t you heard? Tourists are flying in already to see the royal wedding. Several of the hotels in the city--and even surrounding towns and cities--are already booked solid.” 

Bog frowned in surprise. “Really?” 

Brutus nodded. “Yes, this is a wedding is a significant event, Bog. You are to be the husband of Lidvessa’s future Queen and there hasn’t been a royal wedding since our king married the princess's mother. This wedding is a very big deal.” 

Bog felt the blood drain from his face. He knew all this, but the impact and importance of a royal wedding hadn’t really sunk in for him yet. He had been smitten with the idea of marrying the woman he loved, not that he was marrying the future Queen of Lidvessa. How important this wedding was scared him when he thought about it too much. So far, the press had been kind to him, though that could easily change. What if being married to him, a common writer, hurt Marianne’s reputation. What if he did something wrong and the people started to hate him, what if... 

Brutus smiled as they arrived at Bog’s room. “Well, I’ll be waiting out front with the car at nine sharp.” 

Bog was snapped out of his downward spiraling thoughts. He glanced at Brutus, taking a breath and nodded. He smiled and reached for his doorknob. “Thank you Brutus.” 

Brutus smiled and waved as he stepped away. “Anytime Bog.” 

* 

Bog got a couple of more hours of sleep, though he found sleeping in his own bed alone without Marianne becoming increasingly difficult. The bed felt too big, too lonely, and too cold without her in it beside him. Further making sleep elusive, his dreams had been plagued by thoughts of something going wrong with the wedding, or of him screwing up, or somehow making Marianne too embarrassed to marry him. 

He woke up with a shudder, letting the threads of the dreams fade away. He rose and dressed, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans, a light grey sweater against the damp chill, and a pair of ankle boots. He grabbed his coat and wallet before he hurried out. 

He took the stairs at a gallop and headed for the door. It had been months since he had seen his mother and he was looking forward to it. 

He was almost down the stairs when he heard his brother call out. “Bog!” 

Bog stopped and turned to see Sunny on the stairs above him. “Hey!” Bog waved. 

Sunny came down to his brother and gave Bog a quick hug. “You off to pick up Mom?” 

Bog nodded. Sunny had always called Griselda Mom even though she was his stepmother. He had been little when their parents married and Griselda was the only mother that Sunny knew though Bog always thought it funny how he called her Mam and Sunny called her Mom. 

“Yep, just on my way,” Bog said reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Something wrong?” 

“No, just wish I could go with you, but I wanted you to tell her I’m looking forward to seeing her later,” Sunny said softly. 

Bog reached out and squeezed his brother’s shoulder. “Hey, she’ll understand. You have a job here--you’re the big guy in the castle.” 

Sunny laughed. “Haha.” 

Bog smiled. “Hey, I’m being serious Sunny--you are. And you know Mam won’t care that you’re busy because she’ll get to see you once she’s here.” 

Sunny smiled. “I can’t wait for her to meet Dawn.” 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, I feel the same way about Marianne.” 

Sunny rubbed his lips together and Bog sensed his brother needed to ask him something. He tried to wait patiently, but he really needed to go or he would be late picking up their mother. 

Sunny took a breath and said in a tone barely above a whisper, “I want to ask Dawn to marry me.” 

Bog’s blue eyes widened. “What? Really?” 

Sunny nodded. “I wanted to propose on Valentine’s Day, but I don’t want to ruin your wedding ...and...” 

Bog once more put his hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Sunny, I think it’s a beautiful idea and I know Marianne would feel the same.” Sunny smiled. “Really? I was thinking that after I made my man-of-honor toast, I might...” He blushed. “Get on one knee and do it then.” 

Bog grinned. “I bet the three of us can plan something even better than that.” 

Sunny’s face brightened. “ Really?” 

Bog nodded. “Why don’t the three of us get together and talk about it? But I really gotta go and get our mother.” 

Sunny nodded and gave Bog another quick hug. “Thanks Bog, see you guys in a bit.” 

Bog waved as he hurried the rest of the way down the stairs. 

* 

He headed out the door and looked up at the sky. The weather was still grey, though at the moment it wasn’t raining. Still, everything around him was wet, evidence that Bog had just missed a shower. He found Brutus waiting for him in silver Rolls-Royce Phantom VI with the flag of Lidvessa flying from the front of the car. Bog choked, his response between a laugh and cringe. Either way his mother was going to love this. 

He hurried over to the car and pulled open the passenger side door to see Brutus at the wheel in a black suit. 

Brutus leaned over to look at Bog. “Back seat, like a royal.” 

Bog wrinkled his nose at him. “You know this is really uncalled for…” 

Brutus gave him a look that said he didn't care. Bog sighed, but he was smiling as he pulled open the rear door and slid into the back seat. He supposed he should be grateful Brutus didn’t get out and open the door for him, though he suspected when they arrived at the airport that was exactly what was going to happen. 

* 

As they drove into town, Brutus looked in the rearview mirror at Bog. “So, have you picked out a suit for the wedding yet?” 

Bog shook his head. “No, but I was thinking I might wear a kilt, my father’s kilt to be more exact. My mother is bringing it with her so I can have it altered to fit me.” 

Brutus smiled and nodded. “That would look nice. I think her Highness would like that.” 

Bog grinned. “You think so?” 

Brutus nodded more firmly. “I do and it would cause a bit of a scandal among the other nobility. They’ll be expecting you to wear the traditional suit or a military uniform…” 

Bog made a face. “Military uniform? I’m a writer, not a service man.” 

Brutus nodded returning his eyes to the road. “I know that, but it’s tradition. It wouldn’t be unheard of for the King to give you an honorary military title just so you could wear a military uniform.” 

Bog sighed. “I don’t really want any more titles, especially ones I don’t deserve just to wear a uniform.” 

Brutus nodded. “Well, for what it’s worth, I think you should get to wear what you want for the wedding.” 

Bog smiled. “Thank you.” 

Brutus just smiled. 

After a few seconds Bog asked quietly. “Do you think me marrying the princess is a good idea?” 

Brutus looked in the rearview, his expression quizzical. “Why would you ask that?” 

“I’m a...a nobody. She could do better. I’m not nobility...I can keep going,” Bog muttered. 

Brutus frowned. “You are the best thing to happen to her Highness in a long time Bog. She loves you and you love her, it’s clear to anyone with eyes. I think you are very good for her and I approve,” Brutus said firmly. “And anyone who doesn’t like it can go through me or the princess because I suspect she would have quite a few things to say about it.” Brutus’ smile was lopsided. 

“You know she is quite good with a sword.” 

Bog blinked. “What? I mean, I know she knows how to fence, she told me, showed me the pictures...” 

Brutus smirked at Bog in the rearview. 

Bog grinned. “You know, I’m secure enough in my masculinity to say that I like the idea of a woman who can defend me with a sword.” 

Brutus laughed in response. 

* 

The airport was busy, busier than Bog was expecting even with Brutus’s warning. While January through March was the off season for tourism in Lidvessa, the royal wedding in less than two weeks was bringing in a lot of tourists, here to witness the event. Bog knew it would only become busier once the guests for the wedding began arriving as well. 

Bog took a deep breath and drummed his fingers on one leg. The closer and closer the wedding came, the more tense he became, the more the realization that he was marrying a real princess sank in. 

Brutus parked the car and got out (Bog opening his own door and hopping out before Brutus could grab the handle). Brutus had a pair of sunglasses in his hand. “I brought these, thought they might help.” 

Bog took the sunglasses with a quizzical expression before he realized the glasses were for disguising his appearance. He slipped them on with a grateful smile and decided to move away from the Rolls quickly before anyone took notice. 

* 

The two men arrived at the receiving gate without anyone noticing who Bog was--or if anyone did, they had the good grace and good manners not to make a scene and draw attention to Bog. Bog waited impatiently. His mother’s plane should have started disembarking ten minutes ago. He kept standing on his toes, having finally removed the glasses as he searched for his mother--as if he couldn’t already look over the heads of nearly everyone here--when he finally saw a hint of frizzy red hair with the familiar out of control look his mother’s hair had for as long as he could remember. 

Bog grinned, pointing, for a moment sounding like an excited little boy. “I see her!” 

Bog started to make his way through the crowd with Brutus close behind him. The big man smiled. He liked the fact that Bog, despite some of his grousing over the weeks since his engagement, clearly loved his mother. 

* 

Griselda was exhausted. She wasn’t accustomed to making such long flights at her age, but the princess had arranged for her to be flown in first class, which was the most luxurious thing Griselda had ever experienced! The seats were comfortable, she had been served way too much white wine, and the movie had been great. The pillows were soft, the blankets warm. Heck, she could live in first class!! 

Griselda smiled as she headed into the airport, remembering the very handsome flight attendant, a young man with green eyes who had made sure her flight was fun. She saw her son, the tallest man in the airport. His dark hair flopped over his forehead while a bright smile graced his face (the beard was gone!! She cheered silently.) She hadn’t seen her handsome son in the flesh for almost six months and now here she was to help with his wedding! But the best part was that she could see how happy he was; the glitter in his bright and beautiful eyes showed that. This was a welcome change, as she hadn’t seen her son happy in years. 

She was so excited to see Bog that she dropped her carry on bags and ran to her son, pushing a few people out of her way to get to him. 

Bog laughed when he saw his mother running to him. He threw his arms out and dropped down to scooped his mother up, lifting her off her feet and into a tight embrace. 

“BOG!!” Griselda yelled, hugging her son tight around the neck. 

Bog held his mother just as tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered. 

Griselda laughed and pulled back a bit to look at her son’s face. “Oh honey, like I would miss your wedding! I’ve been praying for this day from the moment you were born. Though I wasn’t expecting you to tell me you were engaged only to turn around and say you were getting married on Valentine’s Day! And I love that you shaved!” She rubbed his cheeks, causing Bog to chuckle. 

He gently set his mother down on her feet and kissed her forehead. “Why don’t we talk about it in the car,” Bog said stepping away long enough to grab his mother’s carry on bags before heading back over and leading her toward Brutus. 

Griselda grinned up at her son, then frowned looking around. “Where’s your brother?” 

Bog adjusted his hold on her bags. “He had some work to take care of at the castle, but he’ll be there when we arrive.” 

Griselda smiled. “Good, I’ve missed both my boys.” 

Brutus smiled and gave a slight nod. “Ma’am.” 

“Mam, this is Brutus. He’s sort of a…” He whispered. “...bodyguard.” 

Griselda’s eyes brightened and she gave Brutus a slow up and down look, clearly evaluating him. “Well, hello Brutus.” She grinned and thrust her hand out to him. 

Brutus took her hand and kissed it, surprising both her and Bog. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. King.” 

Griselda giggled and blushed, glancing sideways at her son. “Oh, I like him.” 

Brutus smiled. “Shall we go pick up your luggage?” 

Griselda nodded. She and Bog fell into step behind Brutus as he led them to the baggage carousel. “So, how have you been?” Griselda asked as they walked. 

Bog smiled, his mother noting the intensity of the smile and the way her son’s eyes twinkled. She had never seen him this happy. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. She couldn’t wait to meet this girl that had made her son smile like that. 

“It’s been good. I’m working on my book and writing a few articles about the royal family has kept me busy.” Bog nodded with a lift of his eyebrows. “And now, of course the wedding plans…” 

Griselda was practically vibrating with more questions, but when she opened her mouth, Bog--knowing his mother--said softly, “Can we save it for the car?” he glanced around. 

“No one’s picked up on who I am and I would like to keep it that way.” 

Griselda blinked, then nodded. 

* 

No one noticed the man getting off the same flight as Griselda King. He had been sitting at the back of the plane in some of the cheapest seats the flight had offered, which also meant that he was one of the last off the plane, exiting long after Griselda King had met up with her son and headed to the baggage carousel. He had dyed his hair brown and was wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses. His clothing was casual; jeans and a sweater. 

Roland Knight smiled. He was back in Lidvessa. 

He had a wedding to stop. 

* 

Luck was with them as all of Griselda’s luggage made it to Lidvessa with her and soon they were in the car and headed toward the castle. 

Griselda took her son’s hand and held it tightly. “So, why the rush on the wedding? Is the princess pregnant?!” Griselda’s dark eyes lit up with hope, but Bog shook his head, his cheeks red. 

“No Mam, she isn’t.” Griselda deflated as Bog continued. “Marianne and I just didn’t see any reason to wait. Plus, this Valentine’s Day is the anniversary of the first Summerfield to take the throne of Lidvessa. It will be exactly 100 years, so it's sort of a big deal for us to get married on that day.” 

Griselda grinned. “Oh that’s wonderful, but is it enough time for a royal wedding?” 

Bog shrugged with a nervous laugh. “No idea. Probably not, but knowing Marianne she’ll make it work. This afternoon some bakers are arriving to bake for us so we can do some taste testing. 

They are each bringing sketches of cake designs for the wedding cake. Tomorrow I’m going out with Sunny to meet a tailor in town about fitting Da’s kilt for me...You did bring it, right?” he asked, for a moment looking worried, but Griselda gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s in my bag dear, don’t worry. Your father would be so happy and proud of you, Lord King.” 

Bog blushed. “I don’t think I deserved the title, but...” He glanced down, the blush moving to his ears. 

“Well, your father would be tickled pink by it, as would your stepfather, god bless both their souls,” Griselda said softly with feeling. 

Bog nodded biting his bottom lip before turning to look over at her again. “Oh and Marianne and Dawn are taking you dress shopping tomorrow too, not just for the wedding dress, though. She wants to order bridesmaid dresses, her sister’s dress, and a dress for you.” 

Griselda frowned. “Doesn’t she have a dress, like her mother’s wedding dress or maybe a traditional dress...Or has a designer making her one?” 

Bog shook his head. “No. Marianne wants to buy a dress, to have the whole dress shopping experience. And she is really big on making sure that the royal family purchase from the local businesses in Lafast. That’s why bakers, florists--everything to do with the wedding--is going to be local.” 

Griselda grinned. “I liked her for choosing my son--the girl obviously has fantastic taste--but I like her even more now knowing she cares about bringing business to her subjects.” She giggled. “I said subjects!” 

Bog nodded and smiled tenderly. “Marianne is beautiful, both inside and out.” 

Griselda leaned back and asked. “So any word on your brother getting married too? Could we have a double wedding maybe?” 

Bog chuckled. “Well, he and Dawn are inseparable, but no, no double wedding.” 

Griselda sighed with a small shrug. “Oh well. It does my heart good to know both my boys are happy.” 

Bog smiled and leaned back in the seat, his shoulder pressed against his mother’s shoulder. “Yeah, we both are very happy.” 

* 

Marianne frowned, looking at herself in the full length mirror that occupied the corner of her bedroom, her features etched with worry. “Does this dress make me look too…” She waved a hand around trying to find the word. “...stuck up?” 

Dawn, who was wearing a simple wrap around light blue dress, with light tan heels, was flipping through pictures she had taken of Sunny on her phone while sitting on Marianne’s bed; a lot of them were pictures of Sunny sleeping. She smiled to herself, her heart doing a little flutter as she gazed at her photos. 

She sighed softly at a smiling picture of Sunny before she looked up from her phone and frowned at her sister with a confused furrow on her brow. “What?” 

Marianne turned around, her arms held up to show off her dress. She wore a long sleeved boatneck dress with simple clean lines that hugged her slender figure. Rounding out her outfit was a soft skirt that fluttered attractively around her knees with beige pumps. 

“You look beautiful,” Dawn said, turning her attention back to her phone. “What are you so worried about? Bog said his mother was excited to meet you.” 

“I know. It’s just…” Marianne turned back around and stared at herself in the full length mirror again. “...I really want her to like me.” 

Dawn dropped her phone onto the bed and turned her full attention to her big sister. “You love Bog, so that’s one point in your favor. And besides that, you are so lovable! Why wouldn’t she love you? And let’s not forget--you’re a princess.” 

Marianne made a face at her sister’s reflection. “Being a princess doesn’t automatically make me lovable.” 

Dawn chuckled, standing up and walking behind her big sister to wrap her arms around her. She rested her chin on Marianne’s shoulder and gazed at her big sister in the mirror. “Marianne, you are the sweetest person I know. You are a great big sister, a great woman, and just a genuinely kind, smart person. Bog’s mother is going to love you...and of course she’ll love me too because I’m so darn loveable. I’m not sure when, but I’m planning on marrying her other son.” 

Marianne laughed softly as she reached up and put her hands on her sister’s arms and squeezed. “I love you sunshine.” 

Dawn smiled, her eyes softening at the nickname their mother used to call Dawn. “I love you too primrose.” 

Marianne’s eyes stung at hearing her mother’s pet name for her. 

The two sisters hugged each other, but they were smiling. 

* 

Griselda was pressed up against the car window as Brutus drove them up to the castle. 

“Fuck me,” Griselda said in awe. 

Bog choked. “Mam!” 

Brutus chuckled as Griselda turned to her son. “What? I mean, you sent me pictures and I looked online, but damn! Those pictures don’t do the place justice! You’re gonna live here?” 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, I guess King Dagda is planning on giving a part of the castle to us as our private quarters. Marianne said she also thinks her father plans to give us a small manor out in the country for our getaway place too.” 

Griselda chuckled. “My son, living in a castle with a princess. Really, I wanted you to meet a nice girl, but princess was never on my radar.” 

Bog blushed. “Me either. You are going to love her Mam. She is beautiful, funny, smart, just…” He sighed. “...she’s just wonderful.” 

Griselda smiled at her son, her eyes stinging with tears. “I know I will honey.” 

* 

Brutus parked the car and came around to open Griselda’s door while Bog hopped out. Brutus smiled at the both of them. “I’ll take your bags up to your room Mrs. King.” 

“Thank you.” Griselda smiled at him as Bog took his mother’s hand. “Ready?” he asked. 

Griselda nodded, then looked down at herself. She had dressed comfortably for the long flight in black slacks, a light white blouse with a long red sweater over her shoulder. She reached up and ran a hand over her frizzy red hair. “I wish I could have changed first.” 

Bog kissed his mother’s cheek. “You look fine Mam.” 

He pushed the big door open and walked inside, grinning at the gasp his mother made the moment she stepped inside. 

* 

King Dagda waited for them in the front room, with his daughters on either side, and Sunny standing off to the side. The king had dressed for a royal reception, wearing his military uniform of dark blue and the crown he reserved for wearing only for other royal visitors. Marianne hadn’t had to put any effort into talking her father into dressing up for the occasion. He had been pleased to dress up for meeting his daughter’s future mother-in-law and give Griselda King a royal reception, even if it was only a small one. 

As soon as Bog walked into the front chamber with his mother, King Dagda stepped forward and took Griselda’s hand, and kissed her knuckles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Griselda blushed. “Ah, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.” 

Dagda laughed. “Please, call me Dagda. You are family--or will be soon.” He grinned, keeping a hold of Griselda’s hand as he turned to his daughters. “May I introduce my daughters: Princess Marianne and Princess Dawn.” 

When Griselda saw Marianne, she made a small gasp and rushed forward to throw her arms around the younger woman. “It's so nice to meet you in person!!” 

Marianne smiled brightly and glancing at Bog, who grinned at her as she hugged his mother. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Bog has told me all about you.” 

Griselda let her go with a laugh. “I’m sure most of it was complaints about how I’m overbearing and have spent most of his adult life trying to marry him off.” 

Marianne blushed. “Well...ah...” 

Griselda laughed, patting her cheek then turned to Dawn. She glanced over at Sunny who immediately turned red. 

Griselda grabbed Dawn in the same rib crushing hug. “It’s so nice to meet you too, Princess Dawn.” 

Dawn giggled and hugged her in return. “It’s so nice to meet you too.” 

Griselda moved from Dawn to Sunny, hugging the short man and lifting him off his feet a little. “There’s my other little boy!! I’ve missed you so much!” she exclaimed. 

Sunny laughed and hugged his mother in return. “Missed you too Mom.” 

Griselda let him go and wiped the tears that were threatening her spill over. “God, it’s been so long since I had both my boys under the same roof at the same time. And now look at them, both with such pretty girls and my eldest is getting married.” She sniffed. “I’m just so happy.” 

Marianne hurried over to his mother before Bog could and put her arm around her shoulders while Dawn fell into step beside her. “We have some tea and cakes set out. I’m sure you are hungry after such a long flight.” 

Griselda smiled as Marianne and Dawn led the rest of them from the front chamber to the castle’s solar. 

“I had a wonderful dinner on the flight, but surprisingly I am a bit hungry. Though there was this attractive young man on the flight...” Griselda began telling the sisters about her flight as Bog, Sunny, and Dagda fell into step behind them, all three men exchanging amused looks. 

* 

Roland took a taxi into the city, heading into what would be considered the seedy part of Lafast. He had traveled light--not that he had much of a choice. Not only had he been exiled by the King, but his parents had thrown him out without anyone but $25,000 and two suitcases filled with his things. Since Christmas, he had been making his way around Europe, staying with the few friends he still had or a few estranged family members who were willing to put up the Knight family black sheep. Now he was back in Lidvessa with a plan to sabotage the royal wedding. The taxi let him off on a street in front of a rundown apartment building. Places like this, where the royal reach didn’t quite touch were few and far between, but no matter how kind a king, even he couldn’t ease the pain and suffering of every member of their country. 

Roland walked up the steps to the door, looked around, but no one paid any attention to him. 

He knocked in a specific series of knocks, then waited. 

He only had to wait a few moments until a metal plate in the door slid aside and dark brown eyes looked out at him. 

The eyes narrowed and a gruff voice said, “Password.” 

Roland smiled. “La crasse.” 

The eyes glared back at him for a beat or two while Roland just gave the other a smug smile before the plate was closed. He heard someone on the other side opening up several locks. He frowned, waiting. By the sound of it, it was an almost comical amount of locks on the other side. 

Finally the door was swung open and Roland saw his cousin, his second cousin, Percival Knight; or as Roland like to call him to Percival’s irritation, Percy. Roland smirked when he saw his cousin. 

The man was just as unattractive as ever and his lack of fashion sense (which Roland noted today consisted of denim and a food stained t-shirt) was as bad as ever. Money could not buy taste, but you would think it would buy someone to help with it, Roland thought with amusement. 

Percival glared at Roland. Where Roland was handsome, Percivall was homely. His hair was naturally dark brown and his eyes were a shade of brown that made Roland think of shit. Percy was skinny, with a wispy beard and mustache, but like Roland, he had an inflated view of his self worth and had decided that the world, including the royal family especially, owed him. 

“You’re fucking late,” Percival growled as he shut the door behind Roland. 

Roland rolled his eyes. “Like I have control of the traffic. It's crazy out there.” 

Percival shook his head and flung his hand into the air in irritation. “All that bullshit is for the royal wedding.” 

Roland looked slightly ill at the mention of the wedding, grousing under his breath as he picked up his bags and followed his cousin into the interior of the building, which consisted of faded green wallpaper and furniture that would make the contents in a second hand furniture look brand new. 

Percival led Roland down a short hall and opened a door into a living room adorned with the same shabby decor. 

“I still can’t believe the princess is marrying a commoner, and not even a native of Lidvessa! I can’t believe the King is allowing any of it. It’s disgusting,” Percival muttered, walking through the living room toward the room’s small kitchen. He pulled open the door to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. 

Roland stood still, looking around in distaste. “Where should I put my bags?” 

Percival pointed with the beer down a small hall. “Down that way, second door on the right. The building is empty. I own the whole thing, but only this apartment has running water and electricity.” 

Roland made a face at him. “You were always such a cheapskate Percy.” 

“Don’t call me Percy, I’m an adult now. It’s Percival. And I live thrifty because like you, my parents cut off my inheritance too. I’ve just had to live with it longer than you, so don’t be such an uppity prick Roland.” Percival used the underside of the kitchen cabinet to open his beer before he walked over and flopped down onto the couch as Roland walked down the tiny hall to the bedroom. 

Roland opened the door to find a room that was smaller than his closet back home with a twin size bed, a small television sitting on a simple little stand, and nothing else. 

Roland curled his lip at the room, calling out to his cousin as he tossed his bags inside. “Well, if you had been better at keeping your underhanded real estate practices under cover, then you wouldn’t have been cut off.” 

Roland turned and headed back to the living room just as Percival yelled out. “Well if you hadn’t been so stupid and kept your dick in your pants and your fucking mouth shut, you’d be marrying the princess, not some American cunt.” 

Roland gave his cousin a dirty look and headed over to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer and opening it like his cousin had only moments earlier before heading back to sit on the couch next to his cousin. 

“So, you still gonna help me destroy this wedding?” Roland asked. 

Percival grinned wickedly at his cousin. “Sure am.” 

Roland laughed and held his beer out. “To getting what we deserve.” 

Percival smirked and clinked his beer against Roland’s beer. The dark glass making a light chime. “To getting what we deserve.”


	2. Let Them Eat Cake

Marianne, Bog, Dawn, Sunny, and Griselda all sat in one of the tea rooms. Griselda had her mouth open in wonder as she gazed around the room. The castle tea room was considered to be a small room, but for Griselda the room was about the size of half her apartment back home. The rooms were painted a soft butter yellow with matching curtains over the three windows set along one wall. The rest of the walls--from ceiling to the middle of the wall--held paintings, some of them portraits of people whom Griselda assumed were royal members of the family. 

She took in a large fireplace with rich, dark wood mantels carved with swirls and vines; a dark red, gold and white carpet with designs that mirrored the fireplace; and in the middle of the room sat a large, dark wood table, long enough to hold twelve people comfortably. Each place was set with a wine glass and a bottle of wine rested on the table. The chandelier above them was a simple design, but Griselda noted the damn thing was crafted from gold. 

Griselda let out a low whistle. “Wow.” 

Bog chuckled at his mother’s reaction. “I’ll have to make sure you get a thorough tour. This room is one of the simpler ones.” 

Griselda chuckled and shook her head. “Wow.” 

Marianne was about to ask Griselda if she would like to see the ballroom after this when a light knock sounded at the door before it open and a short man dressed in the castle livery stepped inside. 

“Your Highnesses, the bakers are ready.” 

Marianne glanced at Bog, giving him a sweet smile before she nodded. “Well, send in the first, Jeffrey.” 

Jeffrey bowed. “Very good, Your Highness. I’ll escort the first one in.” 

He stepped out, only to return a few moments later holding the door open as a silver trolley was pushed inside by a skinny man with a black handlebar mustache and dressed all in white. He was even wearing a very tall, white chef’s hat. The cake that stood on the trolley was hard not to stare at as the chef carefully pushed the cart into the room; the cake weaved from side to side slightly like a tower being shaken by an earthquake. 

The cake stood seven layers tall and was decorated in the colors of Lidvessa along with gold filigree, huge multi-colored flowers, and several miniature versions of the flag. On top of the cake were images of Bog and Marianne, or at least that was what Bog assumed they were supposed to be. The modeling chocolate version of Marianne looked like a version of Olive Oil from the old Popeye cartoons, wearing the most horrendous white-yellow dress he had ever seen. Next to her was a sculpture of him, and the image of him was… 

Bog frowned tilting his head. He looked like that urban legend, Slenderman. 

Bog glanced hurriedly over to Marianne trying to school his features not to give away his shock and dislike for the cake design. Marianne glanced at him and wrinkled her nose. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one to think the cake was monstrous. 

Griselda leaned over to Bog and hissed. “What the hell are those on the top?” 

Bog shrugged and whispered back. “Us?” 

Griselda frowned and whispered back. “I don’t think that man has ever seen an actual human before. He must be an alien.” 

Bog snorted on his laugh as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth before he hissed back with amusement. “Mam!” 

“What?” Griselda looked at him innocently. “Look at his human disguise, he clearly has no idea how to human.” 

Bog had to put his face down, his hand over his mouth as he fought not to burst out laughing. 

While Bog was talking to his mother, Dawn leaned close to her sister and whispered, pointing at the cake with her hand down low, hidden by the table. “What is that? And what are those?” 

She pointed as delicately as she could at the figures on top of the cake. 

Marianne shrugged. “I’m going to guess they are supposed to be Bog and me.” 

Dawn cringed. “I hope the cake tastes better than it looks.” 

Marianne whispered back. “I kinda hope not because then we’ll have to work with…” She frowned motioning at the cake with her eyes. “...that.” 

Dawn frowned. “You can’t request something different?” 

Marianne shrugged. “No, not really. This is about highlighting one of our local bakeries and allowing them to show off their skills.” 

Dawn made a face. “It’s your wedding cake, Marianne. It should look how you want it to look.” 

Marianne’s brow furrowed, followed by a slight shrug. “Maybe. I…” 

She was interrupted as the chief set the trolley with the cake in the middle of the room and bowed. “You Highnesses and…” He frowned with a look at Bog, Sunny, and Griselda. 

Marianne added for him, gesturing gracefully. “Lord Bog King, my fiance; his brother, and the castle’s head of public relations Sunny King; and the soon to be royal mother-in-law, Griselda King.” 

The chef’s frown deepened as he looked at all of them in turn, clearly making some sort of judgment about the Princess’s future husband indicated by the furrow that danced across his brow before he continued. “I am Chef Pierre Smithton. This…” He motioned at the cake. “...is my masterpiece, a tower of elegance, grace, and most of all--extravagance. I have brought samples of the flavors; each tier contains a different flavor, a different delight for your senses and for you tongues. May I give you samples?” 

Marianne nodded her approval, though a slight frown twisted at her lips. She didn’t like the way the man looked at Bog, she didn’t like it at all. 

The chef turned and pulled back the white cloth on the trolley, bending down to reach inside. He stood up a moment later and produced two plates, setting them in front of Bog and Marianne. Pierre went on to quickly set out seven slices of cake, each one clearly a different flavor, indicated by the different color cake and icing. Pierre smiled after he had set out all the dishes. “The flavors I have selected are as follows: chocolate Nutella with strawberry buttercream, orange creamsicle with chocolate and peanut butter ganache, lemon and chocolate buttercream, banana caramel cake with pumpkin frosting, key-lime with coffee frosting, pink champagne with ginger frosting, and last--and my favorite--coffee and cream cake with lemon frosting.” Pierre bowed and stepped back with a bright smile showing under his big mustache. 

Bog looked at the cake with a critical eye. Each piece looked moist and the frosting looked good, but… 

He learned close to Marianne again and whispered in her ear. “Ah...okay, all the flavors sound great, but I’m not sure of the frosting combination with them.” 

Marianne nodded whispering back. “It’s like he sort of knows what he’s doing, but is missing the mark.” 

Bog shrugged. “Maybe they actually taste great?” 

Marianne smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Well, let’s find out.” 

They did not taste great. 

Griselda had taken a large bite of the key-lime and coffee frosting piece. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her glass of wine to wash out the taste. 

Bog had taken a bite of the banana caramel with the pumpkin frosting. He went still. The two flavors mixing together tasted awful and he wasn't sure that each flavor alone would be any better. He couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong exactly, something was too spicy and something lacked sweetness, but he reached over and grabbed one of the napkins, trying to be as quick and sly about it as he could, spitting out the half-chewed cake bite. 

Marianne tried the orange creamsicle with chocolate and peanut butter ganache. Unlike Bog she was too polite to spit the bite out, so she swallowed it and picked up her wine to take a large gulp of the drink. 

Sunny and Dawn had similar reactions. 

Marianne smiled at Pierre who waited expectantly. “Thank you so much, Chef Pierre. Your flavor combinations are quite…” She glanced at Bog, but it was Dawn who said loudly. “Inventive.” 

Marianne nodded in agreement. “Yes, inventive. Thank you so much for coming today. Ah, we will let you know.” 

Pierre grinned, clearly pleased with himself as he took his cake and left the room. 

Bog groaned. “Please let them not all be like that.” 

Marianne giggled softly. “I’m afraid he was trying too hard.” 

Bog nodded his agreement when Jeffrey held the door open and the next cake was brought in, this one another monstrously large cake decked out in diamonds followed by a woman with bright orange hair. 

Bog stared at the large cake, another seven layer cake. “I don’t have high hopes,” he muttered. 

* 

The next three bakers were each a sample of disaster. Each one had gone overboard in their cake design as well as with the flavors. Each cake had also come with toppers that were images of Bog and Marianne, all to varying degrees of cringy, and not one topper looked like either of them with Bog being rendered somewhere between Slenderman and a scarecrow and Marianne looking like Ariel from the Little Mermaid to Cinderella. 

Bog groaned, leaning back in his chair. “This isn’t going the way I expected. I thought we would get a nice, but simple cake with some classic flavors.” 

Marianne frowned. “I guess they are just trying to impress us, which is nice…” 

Dawn hissed darkly her hands in the air wiggling her fingers. “But it’s like some sort of cake horror movie where everything looks all right, but underneath the cake is hiding monsters…” 

Marianne laughed. “You are so weird for a princess.” 

Dawn beamed at her sister. “I learned from the best.” 

Jeffrey knocked lightly before opening the door. The next cake that was pushed in on the trolley was like nothing their small group had seen since the cake tasting had started. This cake was four layers, the frosting graduating from a soft white into a dark lavender. The top of the cake held a sugar replica of the castle. The cake itself was wrapped in flowers, purple primroses, white roses, purple violets, and baby’s breath. 

Instead of one baker, the cake was accompanied by two; a very short man with large bulbous eyes behind tiny round glasses dressed in a simple white shirt and blue tie, with a simple white apron around his waist. The woman next to him was tall, at least head and shoulders over her partner. She had small dark eyes and her brown hair was cut rather short. She wore an outfit similar to her partner’s, a simple white shirt and a blue tie, along with an identical apron. 

The man bowed and the woman curtsied. 

The small man stepped forward. “Ah, hello Your High-highnessess…” He stuttered slightly, but kept going. “This is my wife Stephanie and I’m Theo Goble. We own the Dark Forest Bakery. Uh...we uh…” 

His wife put her hand on her short husband’s shoulder and picked up from where he had left off. “We wanted to make a cake that was both elegant and simple.” She smiled with a quick glance at the cake. “Something that represented the fairytale that is Your Highness’ and Lord King’s wedding.” 

Bog glanced at Marianne with a pleased smiled. These were the first bakers that actually knew Bog’s name. Marianne smiled back, reaching under the table to squeeze his knee. 

Theo nodded. “Yes and uh, our cake only has one flavor....I’m sorry Your Highness, Lord Bog, but we thought that one flavor would be nicer…” He cringed a little. “We brought several samples of our cake flavors so that you both could choose what you like.” 

Marianne blinked in surprise before sharing a smile with Bog. 

Stephanie added. “We also thought that it would be nice to provide your guests with cupcakes which can be in the flavor of your wedding cake, or a variety of flavors, whatever Your Highness and Lord King…” 

Bog held up a hand. “Please, just call me Bog.” 

Stephanie smiled “Bog...would like.” 

Dawn grinned. “Wow, someone who’s thinking about the bride and groom!” 

Marianne smiled at them. “What flavors have you brought?” 

Theo quickly hurried over to the trolley. He lifted the tablecloth and pulled out two plates that held perfect lavender tinted cupcakes, each with purple primroses on them. “Well, we have made the wedding cake…” he began. “...of cinnamon vanilla with a chili infused chocolate buttercream between the layers and covered in vanilla fondant…” 

Marianne leaned close to Bog. “Roland hated cinnamon.” 

Bog smiled. “I actually love cinnamon.” 

Marianne kissed his cheek. “I love you.” 

Bog blushed and whispered back, reaching under the table to stroke her leg. “I love you too.” 

Theo continued their introduction while he and his wife pulled out more cupcakes. “We also have white cake with raspberry curd between the layers and white chocolate ganache, chocolate almond cake with raspberry mousse and chocolate ganache, and lastly we have vanilla lime cake with passionfruit curd between the layers and lime buttercream frosting.” 

Bog and Marianne, along with the rest, stared at the cupcakes. They were beautiful, the tiny flowers were done in exquisite detail, the frosting looked rich and fluffy. Even the paper cups that the cupcakes sat in were lovely, dark purple with white vine decorations. 

Griselda smiled as a cupcake was placed in front of her. “These are almost too pretty to eat!” 

Stephanie blushed. “I make the primroses...well all the flowers...” She gestured at the cake. “...and the castle is fashioned out of sugar gumpaste and rice krispie treats. Theo does the baking and frosting and I’m in charge of decorating.” 

Marianne grinned. She picked up the cupcake and turned it, examining the small cake from all angles. “Well you both are very gifted; these look perfect.” 

Theo blushed glancing at his wife who smiled back at her husband, reaching out to take his hand. 

Bog picked up his cupcake and peeled the paper back to reveal moist chocolate cake. He took a bite and groaned audibly the moment the chocolate and raspberry touched his tongue. 

Marianne giggled and peeled back the paper on her cake to reveal a white cake. She bit into the moist cake and groaned just as loudly as Bog when the flavors hit her tongue. 

Dawn had her mouth full of cake, turned to look at her sister with wide eyes filled with pleasure. Marianne laughed at Dawn’s expression. 

Their small group dug into the cupcakes, sharing back and forth as they tried all the flavors while Theo and Stephanie watched with anticipation. Each member of the royal group groaned with pleasure with every bite as each flavor melted in their mouths until all the cupcakes were devoured. 

Marianne took a breath and sighed in delight. “These are the best cupcakes I’ve ever eaten.” 

Bog nodded his agreement reaching over to lightly wipe a spot of chocolate from the side of Marianne’s mouth, causing her to blush. 

He stuck his finger into his mouth with a grin before he said softly. “I agree. You think they are it?” 

Marianne nodded. “Definitely.” 

Marianne turned her attention to Theo and Stephanie. “My fiance and I are in complete agreement: The Dark Forest Bakery shall make our wedding cake.” 

Theo stared. “Are you serious?” He was so stunned, he forgot to add her title. 

Marianne laughed. “Yes.” 

Stephanie let out a hoot and grabbed her husband, lifting the short man off his feet and into her arms whereupon she kissed him, the couple spinning around kissing each other until they both seemed to realize what they were doing and who they were kissing in front of. 

Dawn laughed clapping her hands. “This is fantastic! I love them already!” 

Marianne smiled taking Bog’s hand and staring into his blue eyes. “One step down.” 

Bog smiled back lovingly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, then her fingers followed by kissing the inside of her hand. “Yes, and one day closer to you being my wife.” 

“And you my husband,” Marianne said softly staring back at him, her brown eyes filled with love and passion. 

Griselda grinned watching them, calculating how soon she might expect to see her first grandchild. 

* 

After cake tasting, Bog took Marianne aside, holding her by her upper arms gently as he pulled her into a corner. “Can I ask you a favor?” 

Marianne frowned up at her husband-to-be, gently laying her hands on his chest and stepping closer. “Of course Bog, anything at all.” 

Bog smiled at her and kissed Marianne on the forehead. “I love you, did you know that?” 

Marianne giggled. “I have an idea. So what is it you need?” 

“Well, I need to run into town for a little bit and I was hoping you could keep my mother entertained while I was gone,” Bog said as he glanced over to his mother who was talking with Dawn and Sunny. “It’s something for the wedding…” he murmured before turning his attention back to Marianne. 

Marianne giggled again. “Something I can’t know about?” 

Bog grinned. “Yep.” 

Marianne tilted her head, wrinkling up her nose prettily before she said. “Well, I suppose I could keep her busy--for a price.” 

“A price?” Bog asked with a smirk. “What could a princess possibility want from a common man like me?” 

Marianne laughed standing on her toes. “For now, a kiss, but tonight I want…” she leaned up and Bog lowered his head so she could whisper in his ear. Bog’s eyes slowly widened while his cheeks and ears turned bright red. “Oh,” he said as she lowered herself back to her feet and grinned impishly. 

Bog pressed his lips together. The tips of his ears were on fire, but he whispered, “I can do that.” 

“Good.” Marianne hopped up once more unto her toes and kissed him. 

Bog groaned softly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him, deepening the kiss. Marianne moaned gently, her hands going to his hair when they both heard someone clear their throat. 

Bog and Marianne turned to see Griselda standing there smiling. “So, your sister said something about showing me the ballroom?” 

Marianne nodded. “Yes, we are going to take you on a full tour of the castle while Bog…” 

“And Sunny,” Bog added and Marianne nodded. 

“...and Sunny go into town to take care of some secret business.” Marianne made her voice mysterious when she said ‘secret’ and laughed. 

Griselda grinned. “All right, just us girls sounds fun.” She walked over and hugged her son. “I’ll see you later Bog.” 

Bog hugged his mother back tightly. “Love ya Mam, I’m glad you’re here.” 

Griselda smiled and reached up to touch his face. “Me too sweetie.” 

* 

Marianne had given Bog the keys to her personal car. She hadn’t told him what car they went to, but since Sunny was going with him Bog didn’t think much about it. His mind was focused on picking out Marianne’s wedding ring and a special gift to give her for their wedding. Sunny was coming along to help and to look for an engagement ring for Dawn, and both men were looking for a gift to give their mother on the big day as well. 

Sunny was grinning as he led Bog to the castle garage, a modern building that had been built around 1936 and expanded on only once in recent years. 

Bog was whistling as they walked. He was in a good mood, happy, excited, and deeply in love. 

Sunny walked beside him smiling. “So, you know what kind of ring you’re going to get her?” 

Bog shook his head, glancing down at Sunny over the top of a pair of sunglasses he was wearing to hide his appearance somewhat. “Nope, but the advance I got on my book should be enough to get something nice. Maybe not as nice as say the royal jewels, but I think something that she will like.” Bog frowned, looking down at Sunny. “You don’t think she will be upset if it isn’t like...huge or anything do you?” 

Sunny rolled his eyes. “Bog, seriously? Does Marianne seem like that type of woman?” 

Bog shook his head. “No, I just…” He sighed. “I don’t want to disappoint her.” 

Sunny elbowed his brother. “You won’t.” 

“Do you know what kind of engagement ring you’re gonna get Dawn?” Bog asked as the two men made their way through the halls. This side of the castle leading to the garage wasn’t that busy; there were a few people here, but they were few and far between. 

“I’m not sure either, but I was thinking about a ring set with an aquamarine color diamond, like her eyes, a really pretty light blue.” Sunny’s voice became hushed. “You think she’ll like that?” 

Bog nodded. “Yes, I think she will.” 

They arrived at the door that led into the garage. Sunny stepped forward and grabbed the handle to pull the door open. “The car should be parked immediately on your left.” 

Bog nodded as he walked through the door, turning to the left and stopped in his tracks, his eyes going comically wide, which caused Sunny to start laughing. 

Marianne’s car was a silver, 1963 Aston Martin DB5...a James Bond car. 

Bog glanced over at his brother. “Are you serious? This is her car?” 

Sunny laughed and nodded. “Yep, her father got it for her when she turned twenty one because she was obsessed with the car. It’s Princess Marianne’s baby, which goes to show you how much she loves you because she never lets anyone drive this car. Except for you now.” 

Bog walked closer to the vehicle and ran his hand along the car’s hood, admiring the smooth metal under his fingers. “Wow.” 

“So, ready to take her into town?” Sunny asked, which earned him a silly grin from Bog. “Damn right I am.” 

* 

Down in the city, Roland and his cousin were at the city’s local library. Roland, his hat and sunglasses on, sat logged into one of the free computers, searching through files on Lidvessa law while his cousin sat looking through several books. 

Roland snarled in frustration. “I’m not finding anything! There are no laws on the books that say a princess in line to the throne can’t marry some cockroach!” He slammed his hands down on the computer keyboard, which earned Roland a series of dirty looks. 

Percival elbowed Roland in the side. “Will you keep it down! Do you want someone to recognize you, dumb ass, and get yourself thrown onto the next plane out of Lidvessa?” 

Roland sulked. “No. I just can’t believe there is nothing here. Are you having any luck?” 

Percival shook his head. “No. Since the king knighted him, there really isn’t much we can do unless we can dig up some dirt on him, but it has to be something really good. Like he’s married, or a crook…” Percival looked at his cousin hopefully, but Roland shrugged. “I can't find a damn thing. No secret wives, no murders, no drug use, nothing. Bog King is as boring as he is ugly. Why can’t ugly be a crime?” Roland groaned wishfully. 

“You know, maybe you can do like you were doing to Princess Marianne, go on television and just...lie?” Percival asked with a shrug. 

Roland groaned and hissed back at him. “Because no one will book me. After the King kicked me out of the country, the only places that wanted to talk to me have been tabloids and no one believes anything they write anyhow.” 

“Why do you care if they believe you or not Roland? You’ve been lying your ass off this entire time. And you did an interview with them. I read it. I do think you spent too much time whining about…” Percival began, but Roland cut him off. “Shut up. The money was good. I’m sure all I have to do is call them up and they’ll wanna talk, especially with the wedding coming up, but no one is going to listen to me.” Roland’s tone had, Percival thought with a curled lip, turned into an annoying whine. “And it won’t stop the wedding! I need something to throw a wrench into that whole sham!” Roland sighed. “This isn’t fair!” 

Percival sighed. “I agree with you there cousin.” 

Roland sighed and stood up. “Let’s go. I wanna drive by the castle.” 

Percival stood up and grabbed his books. “Why the fuck do you wanna do that?” 

Roland growl. “Because I do. Maybe an idea will come to me, I don’t know!” 

Percival sighed and followed Roland out, muttering. “Jerk.” 

“Oh and I’m driving,” Roland said with a smirk. 

“Why the fuck would I let you drive my car?” Percival asked, catching up to him. 

“Because I have the keys.” Roland held the keys to Percival’s car up. 

Percival made a grab for them, but Roland snatched them away. “You fucking picked my pocket!” Percival snarled. 

Roland grinned. “I did. So stop whining.” 

Percival narrowed his eyes. He hated his cousin even more. 

* 

Bog slipped into the car with a groan. “This is almost better than sex,” he said as he wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. “But only almost.” He chuckled. 

Sunny laughed at his brother as Bog turned the key, the engine purring to life. Bog slowly backed the car out, and carefully drove out of the garage, and after a few minutes, off the castle estate. 

Bog was grinning from ear to ear. “I can't believe I’m marrying a Princess and she owns one of the coolest cars on the planet. I can’t believe she’s letting me drive it!” 

Sunny laughed. “When I saw her give you those keys without saying a word about the car, I knew she was hoping to surprise you.” 

Bog smiled. “She did. How often does she take the car out?” 

Sunny frowned in thought. “Not too much since she has to have a guard detail with her. There is a race track that the family owns. She’s taken the car there a few times or sometimes when going on holiday she’s driven the car with her sister to the summer castle, but since the entire Roland incident she hasn’t taken the car out. Roland tried to get her to give it to him as a gift, the asshole.” 

Bog turned to glance briefly at his brother. “What?” 

Sunny nodded. “Yeah. He kept on about it for weeks before Marianne caught him cheating.” 

“Fucker,” Bog muttered darkly. 

* 

Roland was driving his cousin’s car, heading toward the castle. He had a death grip on the wheel; his temper was still simmering just below the surface. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he was going to do something to ruin this wedding. At this point he didn’t even care if he won her back, just as long as he ruined her wedding. 

Roland smiled with a narrowing of his eyes. 

* 

Bog drove down the road, smiling as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “Maybe I should get her a necklace, something special.” 

Sunny frowned in thought. “You know, you could get her a primrose necklace. That was the nickname her mother used to call her, Dawn was Sunshine, Marianne was Primrose.” He smiled at his brother. “Dawn told me once.” 

Bog grinned at Sunny in thanks. “That’s perfect!” 

* 

Roland frowned. He was coming up the road when he saw a silver car up ahead. The front of the car looked familiar. The car came closer… 

* 

Bog reached out and flipped on the CD player, grinning widely as Heart came on. “I love this woman more and more everyday,” Bog said as he drove. 

Sunny laughed. “I’m really happy the two of you got together. You both deserve to be happy.” 

Bog smiled at his brother. “Thanks. Same for you and Dawn. She really loves you, we talked about it once.” 

Sunny blushed. “I know, she told me. Thank you. I don’t know if I would ever have gotten up the courage to tell her how I feel if she hadn’t told me first.” 

Bog reached up and ran his hand over Sunny’s head fluffing his hair like he used to when they were younger. Sunny laughed and swatted at him. 

A car drove past them, though neither one of them paid any attention to the vehicle… 

* 

Roland’s eyes bugged when he caught a glimpse of Bog behind the driver’s wheel of the car that he had tried to get Marianne to give to him. That should have been his car!! That fucking Bog King, a fucking nobody was driving HIS CAR!! 

Percival frowned, staring at his cousin. “Roland, you okay?” 

Roland suddenly whipped the wheel of the car hard to the left and Percival screamed, grabbing hold of the dash. 

* 

Bog laughed at Sunny before he turned his attention back to the road. Their turn was coming up when suddenly something hit them. 

Sunny cried out, his head slamming into the side window. Bog felt the door to the car on his side crunch as it dented in, and the side window spiderwebbed. He felt a sharp pain in his left side and a burn against his thigh and another against his hip, followed by a damp feeling, but he couldn’t focus on that; he lost control of the car as the wheel spun in his grip. 

He tried to keep a hold of the wheel, tried to pull the car away from the guard rail. Bog bared his teeth as he pulled on the wheel, but he his control slip. 

* 

Percival grabbed Roland by the arm, looking back in horror as the Aston Martin his cousin had hit plunged out of sight. “WHAT THE FUCK ROLAND!!” 

Percival shook Roland’s arm, but Roland yanked his arm free and elbowed his cousin hard. “Get off!” 

“Why did you do that??!!” Percival looked back. “We need to go back and see if they’re all right!” 

Roland sneered. “That was Bog King in that car. BOG FUCKING KING!! And that was Marianne’s car!! A car that she should have given to me, but that upstart common piece of trash was driving it!!” Roland hissed as he spoke, sending spittle flying from his lips. His grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles white. 

Percival looked back. “We need to go back Roland, what if they’re hurt? Fuck, what if they’re dead?? What’d you do?!” 

Roland glared at his cousin. “We are not going back!” 

He hit the gas, causing Percival’s car to jump forward, racing away from the scene of the accident. 

* 

The Aston Martin slammed against the guard rail, the loud whine of metal scraping against metal filled the car. Sunny had one hand pressed against the roof, the other was pressed against the dash, his eyes wide while Bog held onto the wheel trying to pull the car back onto the road. Suddenly an open space in the railing appeared, the car hit the open space between the guard rails and twisted through the space, angling down the hillside. Bog continued to struggle with the wheel, but the car careened down the hill only stopping when they slammed into a tree. The front end folded and the air bags deployed. 

Bog’s airbag hit him in the face hard enough that his head bounced back against the seat, his sunglasses snapping in half and cutting into the bridge of his nose. 

Bog blinked for a moment in confusion, wondering why an airbag in an antique car had blasted into his face before he passed out.


	3. Concussions and Kisses

The room looked amazing. The walls were painted a soft gold color, trimmed in ormolu Rococo style, which consisted of heavy gilding along the walls and ceiling. The walls and doors were mirrored with additional gilding along with a coffered ceiling from which hung several large crystal chandeliers to provide light coverage for the entire room, reflecting light from the shining marble floor. 

The ballroom looked as if it had been pulled from a fairytale. 

Griselda walked around in the middle of the room, looking up at the vaulted ceiling, moving around in a circle, her mouth held slightly open. 

“This is where you two are planning on getting married?” Griselda asked, her voice filled with awe and which echoed in the large room. 

Marianne glanced at her sister. Dawn was giggling softly watching Griselda. Marianne chuckled as well; it was fun to see the castle from someone else’s point of view. Bog had been stunned, but his mother appeared even more overwhelmed. 

“Yes, we thought maybe the royal chapel, but I wanted it to be in here. This will be the first royal wedding in this room since my father and mother were married here. In addition, we are probably going to have quite a few guests despite the short notice. The ballroom can accompany more people than the royal chapel. If I could count on the weather to cooperate I would have our ceremony outside in the gardens, but since we traditionally get a lot of rain around this time of year, Bog and I thought the ballroom would be better.” 

Dawn chirped up. “We have this young man on staff named Ian Fischer who does a lot of the party decorations for the royal family--anyway, he has this vision…” Dawn walked over to Griselda putting her arm around the older woman’s shoulders while motioning with her other hand. “There are going to be so many flowers it’ll smell just like we were out in the gardens!” 

Griselda grinned. “Sounds gorgeous. Do you have a theme?” 

Marianne shrugged with a grin. “Royal wedding?” 

Griselda laughed as Marianne walked over to the center of the room where both her sister and Griselda were standing, her shoes making a soft click against the marble floor. 

“I just hope we can find a dress on such short notice that will fit with the decorations,” she said with a hint of apprehension in her tone. “I don’t want to be too picky, but I have this vision in my head of something fairytale-like…” Marianne’s voice was soft with pleasure at the thought of her dream dress, wearing it as she walked down the aisle into the arms of the man she loved so deeply. 

Griselda reached over and took Marianne’s hand. “I’m sure you’ll have no problem at all. Tiny thing like you? There’ll be too many dresses for you to decide between, mark my words.” She gave Marianne’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m looking forward to dress shopping with you and your sister tomorrow. I love my boy deeply, but dress shopping is not something Bog ever got very excited about.” 

Dawn giggled. “Bog, dress shopping?” 

Griselda laughed. “Well honestly, any shopping. That boy had always rather spent his time writing or out in the woods, never had much time for doing things like eating, shopping for clothing. I feared for him when he moved out on his own, between smoking and writing…” She shook her head. “Glad you got him to quit smoking finally.” She gave Marianne’s hand another gentle squeeze along with a thankful look. 

Marianne blushed. “He did that on his own.” 

Griselda grinned. “Yes, but I’m sure wanting to do it for a pretty girl didn’t hurt his motivation either.” 

Marianne blushed and Dawn laughed. “Marianne told him it was a dirty habit.” 

Griselda laughed. “See, I knew it. Anyway, shopping has never been something Bog liked to do. Use to have to drag him along to get any clothes for that boy, so I’m looking forward to doing some shopping with a less grousing company.” She tilted her head. “Though Sunny was always a little easier about shopping, now that boy has a good eye for fashion.” 

Dawn laughed. “I love shopping, though it would be funny to see Bog going dress shopping with you.” She glanced over at her sister. 

Marianne laughed, shaking her head. “Oh no, he isn’t getting to see my dress until the day of.” 

Dawn glanced at her sister with a sly look that made Marianne frown slightly before her sister simply smirked and added. “We all get to get dresses! Unlike the rest of the bridesmaids, you and me...” She gestured at Griselda. “...get special dresses.” 

Griselda looked slightly confused. “What? Special dress?” 

Marianne laughed squeezing Griselda’s hand. “I was hoping I could ask you to be my matron of honor. Dawn is going to be my maid of honor and I thought it would be nice to have you…” 

“YES!” Griselda gasped loudly, her voice echoing through the hall, followed by an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry…” She took a breath and spoke again. “I would love to. Bog is my eldest, and there isn't much I can do for him for his wedding. I don’t think he would appreciate a bachelor party thrown by his mother.” She laughed along with the sisters, Marianne blushing at the thought of Bog having a bachelor party put together by his mother. “Now his brother on the other hand…” Griselda added with a smirk before she smiled at both of them. “But I can help plan yours and anything else you need my help with...What I’m saying is: I would love to, and thank you for asking.” 

Marianne wrapped her arms around Griselda. “Thank you so much for agreeing, for being here and for having Bog. I love him so much.” 

Griselda hugged her in return. “No worries dear, no worries at all. And thank you for loving my son. He’s a lucky man to have found you.” Griselda’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I worried so about him being alone.” 

Marianne hugged Griselda again. “I love him so much.” She smiled. “And you...this is just going to be the best day of my life.” Marianne sniffed and wiped away tears while smiling. 

Dawn sniffed. “Oh god, now stop it both of you, I’m going to ruin my makeup!” 

They all laughed. 

* 

“Bog? Bog? Come on man, wake up!” 

Bog winced. He felt someone shaking his shoulder along with the sound of a voice that was too loud and caused the dull ringing in his ears to intensify to a gonging sound. The shaking made him dizzy. 

He groaned realizing that he was leaning forward, something cutting across his chest and he couldn’t breathe though his nose. He slowly sat up and laid his head back without opening his eyes. 

The movement only made the ringing--along with the throbbing and the pain in his head--intensify from ten to thirty. No, make that a thousand. 

He groaned again. Even making the sound caused the pain in his head and face to increase, but then slowly ebbed, just a little, to a level where he felt that he could open his eyes without becoming sick. 

Bog opened his eyes slowly and his vision swam. The light was too bright, the sunglasses he had been wearing were broken, crooked, and he could feel that they had cut into his nose. He winced and quickly closed his eyes again with a groan, leaving the glasses where they were for the moment, as moving more seemed like a really terrible idea. 

“Bog? Are you all right?” It was Sunny talking to him. 

Bog groaned. Shit, he could taste blood in his mouth. “No, I feel like shit. Like shit times a thousand.” 

He heard his brother chuckle. “Yeah, I think I’m right there with you.” 

Bog finally opened his eyes again and looked over at his brother. Sunny looked pale, there was blood running down the side of his forehead and blood had leaked from his nose and across his lips, but otherwise he looked intact. 

Bog reached out slowly and touched his brother’s face. “Sunny, you okay?” He asked with concern. 

Sunny sighed and smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Nothing broken and I hurt too much to be dead, so I’m good.” 

Bog grimaced. “Not funny by the way.” 

Sunny chuckled. “It’s a little funny.” 

Bog groaned dropping his hand from his brother’s face, letting his head fall back against the seat giving the airbag in front of him a narrow eyed look. 

“What the fuck happened?” 

He slowly reached up and yanked the broken glasses off, dropping them to the floor with a clatter before reaching up and gingerly touching his nose. He winced, feeling the nasty cuts on either side, his fingers coming back bloody. He licked his lips and felt that his bottom lip was split and bloody. 

Sunny rubbed his forehead gingerly. “Someone ran us off the road.” 

Bog sat up again, pushing at the airbag. “What?” The movement made his head throb, but the memory of what happened came rushing back. He had seen a car pass them, or at least start to pass them, then suddenly he had been struggling to keep control of the car, they hit the guardrail... 

He turned with a grunt of pain as his muscles protested the movement and looked around behind them. They had broken through guardrail and gone down a hill, he could see the groves in the ground from the car’s tires. He shoved the airbag down some more and groaned when he saw the front of the car. He had hit a tree, the front of the car was destroyed, the windshield cracked, the front of the car scrunched like a tin can. Marianne’s beautiful car, he had barely driven it and already he had destroyed it. God damn it. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Bog growled, dropping his head back. “Marianne is going to kill me!” 

Sunny chuckled, then winced in pain before he asked. “You okay? I mean--nothing broken?” 

Bog shifted his legs a little and flexed his arms, wiggling his fingers at the same time before he reached up and gingerly checked his nose again and his upper lip. He could feel that his nose was filled with blood, cut and bruised, but not broken. “Nah, I think I'm all together.” 

Sunny smiled. “I think Marianne will find that more important than the car.” 

“It’s a pretty nice car.” Bog gave his brother a sidelong look. “Better looking…” He glanced out at the cracked windshield. “...or rather, it was better looking than me.” 

Bog felt around, he had set his phone next to him… 

After a few seconds he found it, lodged between the seat. He pulled his phone out and breathed a sigh of relief; it looked undamaged. 

He glanced at his brother. “Should I call the cops or the castle?” 

Sunny frowned for a moment before he said. “The castle, call Brutus.” 

* 

Brutus was down in the kitchen eating lunch, trying not to be annoyed with Bog King and his brother. The two of them had left the castle without a bodyguard. It didn’t have to be him, but the man should have had someone with him other than just his brother. Brutus sighed, stabbing his fork into his salad when his phone rang. 

He had set the phone on the counter next to his salad. He pulled it close and frowned, then blinked in surprise. It was from Bog King. 

He picked the phone up, hit the button. “Mr. King?” 

“Brutus, Sunny and I’ve had an accident. I’m not sure exactly where we are, but we went off the road. We’re not too far from the castle.” Bog’s voice sounded strained and stuffy. 

Brutus sat up with the phone to his ear. “I’m not on my way.” 

Bog sighed in relief, Brutus could feel it through the phone. “Thanks.” 

Brutus stood up hurriedly, then stopped. He wasn’t sure if he should go and tell the princess or just go and get Bog and Sunny… 

His lips formed a thin line as he hurried out of the kitchen. 

* 

Sunny had found Bog some tissues in the glove compartment which allowed him to blow the blood out of his nose allowing him to breathe better. They had thought about getting out of the car, but Sunny didn’t think it was a good idea, said that they should just wait for help. He had said that just because they didn’t feel any other injuries, that didn’t mean that there weren’t others. 

“So, who do you think ran us off the road?” Bog asked quietly, laying his head back against the seat. His head throbbed, but if he closed his eyes it was bearable. The dizziness remained, especially if he moved too much. 

Sunny frowned. He had his head leaning against the back of his seat, his eyes closed as well. He had told Bog he was feeling dizzy too. They probably both had concussions Bog thought as 

Sunny mussed softly. “No idea. Unless it was an accident.” 

Bog frowned without opening his eyes. “Why didn’t they stop?” 

Sunny sighed. “Don’t know…” 

Bog frowned. If it was an accident, why wouldn’t they stop? What kind of person would do that? 

* 

Roland drove for a while once they had past the castle, at least several miles before he found a road that he knew would take them back into the city. It was a long way around, but after what he had just done, it was probably for the best. Percival had stopped beating on his shoulder and had finally shut up, which was a relief. Roland had thought briefly of shoving his cousin out the door, but quickly decided against it. He still needed the dolt. 

He glanced over at his cousin to see him sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and pouting like a two year old. 

“What do you want me to do?” Roland growled in annoyance. “It’s done now and besides, you would be held accountable too you know. If we went back and turned ourselves in, you would be in just as much trouble as me.” 

Percival gasped. “I would not! I’m innocent--you were driving.” 

Roland smirked. “That’s not how it works. You are part of it, accessory to the crime.” Roland wasn’t actually sure if that was really how the law worked, but he didn’t want his cousin thinking he could get out of this by turning him in to the police. 

Percival’s eyes widened in horror before he whispered. “You think they were all right? I mean, you don’t think you killed them do you?” Percival turned and looked back the way they had come even though there was no way he could see the car Roland had run off the road. 

Roland frowned and muttered. “I hope not. Though if Bog King is dead, that will be a lot simpler to deal with than him living.” 

Percival gave his cousin a disgusted look. “You’re worse than I thought you were.” 

Roland laughed. “Like you wouldn’t have done the same.” 

Percival shook his head. “I’m desperate Roland, not dumb.” 

Roland rolled his eyes. “Let’s grab some burgers and head home. I need to watch the news to see if they’re alive or not.” 

Percival went silent, staring out the window wishing, he could go back and tell his cousin no, that he wouldn’t help him but it was too late now. He was in deep, no matter what the result of the car accident. 

* 

The next thing Bog knew he was being startled awake by the sound of someone yanking on his door. Bog’s eyes flew open, his heart leaping up into his throat, which caused the throbbing pain in his head to increase tenfold. He whipped around (causing his head and neck to protest) only to see Brutus yanking the car door open. 

Behind Brutus, Bog could see Marianne, her face a pale white sheet in the rain that was falling heavily, and his mother, looking just a pale, with Dawn who was leaning against his mother shivering. All three women were standing under a large umbrella being held for them by one of the security staff, staring anxiously while Brutus--along with several other people who had swarmed around the car, all dressed similarly to Brutus in suits along with a few that were dressed in what Bog thought might be hospital uniforms--surrounded the car. Bog could hear someone talking to Sunny and felt his brother moving to get out of the car. He also saw a flash of blonde hair racing around to the otherside of the car followed by Dawn’s voice saying Sunny’s name with a heartbreaking crack in her voice. 

Brutus reached in for Bog. “Can you move?” 

Bog nodded, turning. “Yeah, I can get out. I don’t think anything is broken.” 

A young woman behind Brutus that Bog hadn’t seen spoke up. “Move carefully, but I want you to sit down on the ground as soon as you’re out of the vehicle.” 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, sure. Though I don’t see how sitting on the wet ground is going to make me feel any better.” 

Bog heard Marianne let out a laughing sob. He looked around Brutus to smile at her and give her a wink. “I’m fine,” he said to her in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. 

Marianne was crying. The moment he spoke to her the tears that she had been holding in check spilled out like a dam breaking. 

Griselda put her arm around Marianne and pulled her close, and Bog could see his mother was crying as well. 

Bog eased out of the car, the rain was thankfully easing to a drizzle as he was guided to the ground by Brutus and the young woman. The young woman smiled at Bog and he noticed she had unusual green eyes and long black hair. Now that she was close, Bog could see it was streaked with green. She looked mixed, maybe Korean or Vietnamese, he wasn’t sure. 

When she spoke though, he detected a slight Vietnamese accent. “I’m Dr. Elizabeth Nguyen, I’m the royal family’s physician and the castle doctor. Now, I’m going to ask you a few questions that might seem silly, but I need you to answer them all right?” 

Bog nodded, then winced in pain. “Yeah, okay.” 

She smiled at him. “Good, now your full name.” 

“Bog Alan King.” Bog answered. 

She nodded as she gingerly examined his nose, which made Bog hiss in pain. “Good. Birthday, what year is it, and what day is it today?” 

Bog answered all her questions while she gingerly examined his head, gently moved his head back and forth, then proceeded to examine his arms and legs, motioning to someone who appeared with a neck brace which she began to put on him before she asked. “Do you remember what happened?” 

Bog frowned. Having the neckbrace put on--the damn thing was uncomfortable--he answered, “A little, we were talking about the wedding...gifts...then the next thing I know I’m struggling to control the car. My brother said someone hit us.” 

Dr. Nguyen nodded, but Brutus, who was standing behind her, looked both shocked and angry. “All right, I think you have a mild concussion, but nothing seems broken though I won’t know for sure until after we do an x-ray and I would like to do an MRI to make sure you’ve suffered no other head trauma.” 

Bog laughed. “I’m a writer, I promise you my head isn’t all right.” 

Dr. Nguyen laughed, then motioned for Marianne. “Your Highness, you can stay with him while we bring the stretcher over.” 

“I don't need a stretcher,” Bog groused. “And I don’t need this…” He motioned at the neck brace, but Dr. Nguyen gave him a narrow eyed look. “My authority is extensive Lord King, even more powerful than the King in medical matters, and if I say you need a stretcher, you are getting a stretcher.” She dusted off her knees when she stood and turned to Brutus. Bog only heard a few words as the two of them walked a little ways away making room for Marianne and his mother. 

Griselda crouched down to look at her son. At this moment Bog thought he had never seen his mother look so old. “Are you all right? Really?” she asked gently. 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, just...” he reached up to touch his face. “...made this mess a bit uglier, just in time for the wedding,” he said with a sigh. 

Griselda frowned, but leaned over and carefully kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to check on your brother.” 

She stood and hurried around the ruined vehicle. She still looked pale, but the relief from knowing Bog was healthy and relatively unharmed had brought some color back to his mother’s face. Marianne dropped down to her knees in the muck without a worry for her dress or shoes. She looked as if she wanted to throw her arms around Bog, but she didn’t move, her face pale with worry. 

She tried not to touch him, but she couldn't help but reach out and gently touch his cheek. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears still slowly running down her cheeks, but she was trying to smile. 

“Is it all right to kiss you? I don't want to hurt you.” It pained her to see the bruising on Bog and him sitting there in the neck brace. 

Bog smiled, which hurt. He winced before he replied. “ Yes, I would be upset if you didn’t.” 

Marianne gave a soft laughing sob before she kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, but finally she kissed his lips. Bog reached up and cupped the back of her head with his hand pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. 

Marianne made a small sound of pleasure mixed with her pain and worry as she returned his kiss. 

Bog let her go, but he kept his hand on her, his fingers gliding down from the back of her head to trace her jaw. “I’m sorry about your car,” he said softly. 

Marianne laugheed, leaning into his touch. “Oh Bog, it’s just a car. I can replace it or get it fixed. “I can’t replace you.” She kissed his palm. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.” She started to cry, but Bog smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “Hey don’t cry, I’m fine--just had to make sure I was extra ugly for the wedding pictures.” 

She laughed and lightly smacked him on the shoulder. “Jerk.” 

Bog chuckled. “Hey now, no hitting the injured. You see my neckbrace?” He pointed at the brace with a grin. 

Marianne laughed softly, wiping tears from her eyes. 

A couple of people wearing white uniforms came over, pulling a stretcher down with them. “All right Lord King…” A young man began, but Bog held his hand up. “Bog, please, just Bog.” 

The young man nodded, glancing at Marianne and Brutus for confirmation that it was all right, both giving the young man a nod. Bog simply rolled his eyes. 

The young man smiled. “All right Bog, I’m Kevin and this is Stan, we are going to lift you up onto the stretcher…” 

Bog growled. “I can stand…” 

“Sir, please--let us do our job,” the man said with Brutus adding. “Yes, let someone do their job Lord King.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together on a laugh, but kissed Bog’s cheek. “Just let them do their job Bog.” 

Bog growled. 

* 

The castle had its own ambulances that transported Bog and Sunny to the castle with Marianne riding beside Bog, and Dawn with Sunny, his mother with them. They were taken to a wing of the castle that Bog had never seen which was set up with its own hospital equipment, everything a topnotch hospital would have with state of the art equipment. Bog, along with Sunny, was examined by Dr. Nguyen. Both men were MRIed, x-rayed, and given pain meds. Both men were sent off to their bedrooms with instructions to spend the rest of the day in bed. Dr. Nguyen promised to come check on them both and if she didn’t find them in bed today, she was going to put them on bed rest for the week if they didn’t obey her now. 

* 

A couple of hours later Bog was propped up in his bed--minus neck brace--in his pajamas, a bandage on his nose, and another for a cut across his cheek. A nasty looking bruise was turning purple and blue along his cheekbone, and he sported another bandage on his forehead just under his hairline. His bottom lp was still swollen, but it had gone down and the dizziness had subsided. 

Except for feeling tired and sore, he was feeling better. 

There was a knock at his door followed by the door opening and Marianne coming in, dressed in her own pajamas, a pair of light purple pajamas decorated with colorful butterflies. She grinned when she saw him. Bog smiled back at her, his fiancee looking adorable in her afternoon pajamas. 

“I brought lunch.” Marianne held a tray up as she walked over. Bog could see a vase holding purple roses in it on the tray. “The cook made us some shrimp pasta with white wine sauce, a little fancy for lunch, but…” Marianne grinned. “Though we have no wine for drinking because, of your pills…but I do have some tea and chocolate milk.” She giggled as she sat down on the edge of the bed placing the tray carefully on his legs. 

Bog grinned. “Thanks, smells great.” 

Marianne smiled and scooted onto the bed, pulling the covers back to slide her legs in and snuggled close to him. “How are you feeling?” 

Bog laughed. “Like I’m on painkillers, but I’m fine. Really.” 

Marianne kissed his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder. “So, Brutus said you thought someone ran you off the road.” 

Bog frowned. They hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk about what had happened with the examination and everything following. He had spoken to Brutus briefly, but since then he didn’t really remember much, he didn’t remember the car that had hit them or let alone what the driver had looked like. Sunny hadn’t seen much either, a glimpse of blond hair, but that was a maybe. The stretch of road they had been on didn’t have camera coverage and there hadn’t been any other drivers to witness what had happened. The chances of them finding out who had hit them were slim. 

Bog nodded. “Yeah…I don’t have any idea what happened.” 

Marianne frowned rubbing her hand up and down his biceps. “Brutus called the police. His brother is a police officer. They are going to come and look over the accident, but with no witnesses and neither you nor Sunny seeing anything…” 

Bog sighed as Marianne sat up and took her plate. “Yeah...I just don’t understand why someone would do that? I mean, I don’t have any enemies that I know of. Maybe some other writers who don’t like me, but we usually fight with scattering remarks instead of vehicles.” He shrugged with a soft laugh at that, picking up his fork. “It must have just been an accident. Whoever it was must have gotten scared and took off.” 

Marianne picked up her fork and twirled it in the pasta, a frown on her face. “If I find out who it was…” she stabbed her food. “...being so irresponsible, hurting someone and leaving them there…” She stabbed a shrimp much harder than was necessary, her fork clinking against the plate. “...I’ll…” 

Bog frowned, his heart breaking when he saw the tear drops falling down Marianne’s cheeks and onto her plate. 

He put his fork down and reached over to cup her face in her hands. “Marianne, I’m all right.” 

Marianne looked up. “But you so easily couldn’t have been, you could be…” She glanced down more tears falling. “I just don’t know…” 

Bog pulled her close and kissed her, a soft, yet sensual kiss that banished all negative thoughts from her mind, at least temporarily. 

He pulled back to rest his forehead gently on hers. It hurt, but not enough for him not to want to press his forehead to Marianne’s. “I’m fine, just sore and have some bruises. Now, let’s let Brutus and his brother handle the accident. What we need to focus on is the wedding.” He gave her a smile. “I’m marrying the most beautiful girl in the world and you’re going to buy yourself a dress tomorrow.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “And I’m going to get my kilt fitted and take care of what I was originally going to do today, tomorrow. All right?” 

Marianne frowned. “I don’t know if I should go dress shopping tomorrow Bog. I don’t want to leave you alone and I don’t think you should go out...” 

Bog frowned at her and gently rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks. “Marianne, don’t you dare think you are going to stay here in bed with me, because I’m not staying in bed. I have things to do before I marry the most wonderful woman in the world and I am not going to let some shitty driver stop me from seeing you walking down the aisle to be my wife. Got it?” He looked at her expectantly, a smile on his face. “This is our wedding Princess, our wedding. I’m not letting an accident and some bruises prevent me from becoming your husband. You got it?” 

Marianne smiled, reaching up to lay her hand over his hand. “I got it. Just, let Brutus drive you okay? He is still pretty upset about you and Sunny going off without him or one of his people.” 

Bog sighed, sitting back and laying his hand over his heart. “You have my word Princess Marianne of Lidvessa, I Lord Bog King, shall not leave this castle without a bodyguard.” 

Marianne grinned. “Good, glad I didn’t have to make it a royal command.” 

Bog chuckled digging into his lunch.


	4. Dresses and Kilts

The next morning dawned grey and drizzly, but Marianne felt full of sunshine and happiness because today she was going wedding dress shopping!! 

She woke up on her side, Bog pressed against her back, one of his arms around her waist and one of his legs between hers, his longer leg wrapped part way around one of hers. She had fallen asleep watching an old movie with Bog instead of going back to her room for the night. She didn’t think her father would mind; it wasn’t like they had done anything, not with Bog injured and on pain meds last night, and she needed to be with him, needed to know that he was well. The car accident scared her more than she was willing to admit aloud. The very thought that someone might have targeted him… 

She tried to think if it might be someone who hated her, but the only person she could think of that might go so far as to hurt Bog would be Roland, and part of her just couldn’t believe that even Roland would break exile to harm Bog. Her ex-fiance couldn’t be that stupid. Of course, that meant that if someone did run Bog and Sunny off the road--and it wasn’t Roland--then someone out there intended harm to her fiance. 

She closed her eyes, trying to dismiss the fear. She was shopping for her wedding dress today, it would be a day of happiness and with thoughts of the future; she wouldn’t ruin it by worrying about Bog’s accident because he was all right and she knew Brutus would put a leash and a collar with a bell on him before Bog would be allowed to leave without a bodyguard. That little seed of fear that was threatening to blossom into something debilitating, especially since she knew Bog was leaving the castle today. Her husband-to-be would be fine--he was fine. She just had to focus on her upcoming wedding. 

She took a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly, calming herself with some breathing exercises. She wondered how Dawn was doing. She hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk to her sister about yesterday since Dawn was hovering over Sunny the way Marianne had been with Bog. Poor Griselda had been running back and forth between the two men. She couldn’t imagine the terror Griselda had gone through to have both her sons in an accident. Wedding dress shopping would be good for all of them, and she was going to be helping them both pick out their own special dresses. 

The princess shifted her position a little, smiling. She didn’t have to get up right away, but then she fell soft kisses against her hair, along her shoulder. Bog’s breath was warm through the fabric of her pajamas. 

“You’re awake,” she said softly. 

Bog chuckled. “Good morning, you sleep all right?” 

She snuggled back against him, wrapping her hand around his hand where it rested against her waist. “I did. I thought I might have bad dreams after yesterday, but I didn't. Did you sleep fine?” 

Bog nodded. “I had one bad dream, but rolled over and wrapped my arms around you and poof! Gone.” He nuzzled his nose against her hair again, making Marianne smile. 

“Are you sure you still want me to go shopping?” Marianne asked while stroking his hand, which he had shifted up to rest between her breasts. 

“Yes, and I’m going to get fitted for my kilt,” Bog whispered his breath rustling her hair. “And then I have some other shopping I want to do…” 

Marianne sighed softly. “I can’t wait to marry you and be your wife.” 

Bog grinned, brushing his lips against her ear. “I can’t wait to be your husband, your servant, your lover.” 

Marianne rolled over to face him, placing her forehead against his, smiling into his beautiful blue eyes. “Never my servant Bog.” 

He smirked. “Maybe I was talking about some roleplaying?” 

Marianne giggled, a blush highlighting her cheeks. “Mm...a little princess and servant?” 

Bog chuckled, the sound deep and sexy. “Well, I would be at my lady’s disposal.” 

Marianne continued to blush though when she spoke, her voice was husky with desire. “Lord King, do you think you would be up for practicing your husbandly duties this evening?” 

Bog grinned and pulled her a little closer. “Well Your Highness, I think I would be up to some practice righ…” 

There was a knock at the door. 

Bog groaned loudly causing Marianne to laugh as he muttered. “I bet you the kingdom, that’s my mother.” 

“Bog? Marianne? Are you awake? I brought breakfast!” Griselda's voice rang through the door. Bog looked at Marianne who was trying to smother her laughter, pointing at the door with wide eyes. “That woman has a radar! I’m telling you!” 

Marianne hopped out of bed with a laugh. “Shush!” she warned him before she raced over to the door and opened it to see Bog’s mother, dressed for the day in a pair of wide-legged plaid pants, a loose white blouse and cropped, navy blue peacoat and some slip-on shoes. She held a tray loaded with breakfast dishes: from grilled tomatoes and mushrooms, along with bacon, poached eggs to ricotta hotcakes with honeycomb butter. She had even brought glasses of orange juice and a pot of hot tea. Marianne was amazed that Griselda was carrying the tray by herself, probably all the way from the kitchens! 

She smiled brightly. “Hope you two are hungry!” 

Marianne gasped. “Let me take that! It must weigh a ton!” 

Griselda laughed, though she did let the younger woman take the tray and carry it over to Bog on the bed. “Mam, why did you bring us breakfast? We could have come down.” 

Griselda smiled and followed Marianne into the bedchamber. “I thought you two might like to have breakfast in bed this morning is all, especially after yesterday. AND I thought since everyone is going shopping today, a good, hearty breakfast was in order.” 

She grinned and stepped over to her son’s side of the bed while Marianne set the tray down on the mattress before crawling back into the bed next to Bog. 

“So how are you doing?” she asked as she reached out to gently touch the bandage on Bog’s nose. 

Bog shrugged. “Sore, but I suspect I’ll be like that for a few days. I’m actually okay, though Mom.” He smiled at her. “So no need to worry.” Griselda snorted at him. “So how is Sunny?” Bog asked, glancing over at Marianne as she sat on her knees on the bed, the tray at the foot, and began pouring the tea. 

“He’s about the same, sore, but all right.” She shook her head. “You boys are going to be the death of me.” Griselda reached up and patted her son’s cheek. “Well, you two eat up. I brought a tray up for Sunny and Dawn too, so they have about half an hour on the both of you, so don’t dally.” Griselda smiled heading to the door. “I’ll be in the library reading until you’re ready to go Marianne.” 

Marianne nodded and smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

Griselda grinned as she shut the door. “Me too.” 

Marianne turned to Bog with a bright smile. “You heard your mother--eat up.” 

Bog chuckled and dug into his breakfast. 

* 

Marianne wasn’t sure what she should wear to go try on dresses, so she went for something simple--a pair of comfortable wide legged black slacks, a dark purple blouse with a built-in tie, and simple black heels. She pulled on a smart fitting black jacket and headed out to meet her sister and Griselda, who were already out front by the car, a silver SUV, waiting for her, along with their bodyguards for the trip into town. 

When Marianne arrived outside, she saw Dawn chatting away with Griselda. Her sister looked sweet, wearing a simple white dress with yellow polka dots and a cute little waist length denim jacket along with some brown ankle boots. 

When she saw her sister, Dawn squealed. “Here comes the bride!!!” 

She rushed her big sister and threw her arms around her. “This is so exciting!!” Dawn jumped up and down shaking Marianne in her excitement. “I just can’t believe you are getting married!!” 

Dawn squealed, her voice going up several octaves in her excitement. 

Griselda grinned watching the two sisters just as a very tall woman walked over to them. 

“Are you ready, Young Highnesses?” she asked, her voice very deep. 

Marianne disentangled herself from Dawn and nodded. “Yes, thank you Brandy.” 

Brandy opened the back door of the car. The princesses and Griselda piled into the back and they took off into the city with another three cars holding more security members behind them. 

* 

Bog delicately touched his nose. The bruising looked terrible, having spread under his eyes on either side. Hopefully by the day of the wedding, it would clear up enough that makeup could hide the bruising. He sighed with a frown on his lips. Of course he would ruin his already questionable looks by bruising and cutting up his face. Granted, it wasn’t his doing, but the result was the same. 

Bog finished buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. “Enter!” Bog called out walking over to pick up the black blazer he had set aside to wear over his blue button down shirt. The door opened and Brutus stepped in. 

“Are you ready sir?” the big head of security asked with little to no facial expression. 

Bog snorted. “Here to make sure I don’t leave without you?” 

Brutus smiled, a real smile. “Yes sir, yes I am.” 

Bog laughed and followed Brutus. “How come Sunny isn’t getting door to door security service?” 

“Who says he isn’t?” Brutus smirked as he led Bog down the stairs. 

Bog chuckled. “Well, I appreciate you being here Brutus. Sorry about yesterday--I wasn’t even thinking.” 

Brutus nodded. “It’s fine, I’m just glad you and Sunny weren’t hurt worse.” 

“Me too,” Bog said softly before he asked. “Have the ladies left yet?” 

Brutus nodded. “Took off maybe two minutes ago with my sister and her partner Henry.” 

“You have a sister?” Bog asked as he followed Brutus out the front door to where a black sedan waited for them in front of the castle. 

Brutus nodded. “Her name is Brandy; she’s the youngest. I actually helped her get her position here, not that she really needed my help, as she’s very good at what she does.” 

“And you have a brother who’s a cop?” Bog asked as they stepped over to the car. 

Brutus nodded saying proudly. “I have a large family, each one of whom has gone into the “watch and defend” professions. My father was a police officer and my mother was a professional bodyguard, and each of their children followed in their footsteps.” 

Bog nodded with a grin thinking that would make an interesting story. “Cool.” 

Brutus smiled as he opened the car door. “Yes. Yes it is.” 

Slipping into the car, Bog saw his brother was already waiting for him. “Morning!” Bog said as he sat down and grabbed his seatbelt. 

Sunny looked better than Bog, the only bruise on his face was at his temple. “Morning. You look like shit,” Sunny added with a chuckle. 

Bog grinned at him. “I always look like shit.” 

Sunny punched him in the shoulder. “Asshole. Seriously, how are you this morning?” 

Bog nodded. “I’m good--sore. Looks like I got in a fight and lost, but otherwise feeling pretty good. You?” 

Sunny smiled, leaning back in his seat as Brutus pulled the car down the driveway. “Sore too. I'm a little nervous about going out…” 

Bog reached over and squeezed Sunny’s shoulder. “Don’t, Brutus is with us and I doubt whoever hit us will be looking to finish the job.” Bog had dropped his voice into a typical gangster accent causing Sunny to snort. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Sunny said arching his back, which cracked. “So, fitting first, then rings?” 

Bog nodded. “Fittings, rings, and a gift for my bride.” 

* 

The bridal shop where Marianne went to look at dresses was one of the largest family-owned shops in the city, which was one of the reasons Marianne had chosen it--and also because the two-floor shop also had the biggest selection of dresses available in the city. Since she wasn’t going to have the option of having her dress tailored made or something special sent for, she needed to find a dress here, something that could be tailored on the spot. And a boost for a local business was the goal of this little shopping trip. 

Brandy held the door to the bridal shop open for the three women, with Marianne in the lead. She glanced back at the other security detail, who quickly moved to take up their positions. They were lucky so far, as the press hadn’t found out where the princess was dress shopping, but they would be here within minutes, which was why Brandy had the place under guard. Brandy just wished her Highness had let them clear out the shop of other dress shoppers. She sighed and followed the princess inside. 

When Marianne walked in, she had to stop and stare. 

The place was a glittered paradise of fantasy dresses, from sleeks mermaids to full, Disney-inspired ball gowns. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, white and light grey couches and chairs sat everywhere, and there were full-length mirrors in nearly every corner and free wallspace not occupied by dresses, reflecting back the soft lights and sparkling dresses. 

It was a wonderland of crystal, glitter, lace, and dozens of shades of white. 

Marianne had booked an appointment like any other client for the shop, and the staff were aware that the princess would be coming, but the other patrons were not aware that their princess was going to be here today. Marianne had wanted her visit to be like any other visit. She didn’t want to book the shop exclusively for herself, but rather had wanted to come shopping like a normal person--or as close to normal as she could get. 

As soon as Marianne stepped inside, a short, slender man with short brown hair with a perfect curl on his forehead, wearing a light grey plaid suit with a white shirt with a bright purple tie that was decorated with a rainbow of butterflies that matched the kerchief in his jacket pocket rushed forward. 

“Your Highnesses!!” The man had an unidentifiable accent, but he was all smiles as he dropped into a curtsy before he put his hands out to Marianne. “Oh! Look at you!! The beautiful blushing bride, and our princess! So perfect!” He brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles causing Marianne to giggle. “Now…” He released her hands, turning to Dawn. “Ah! Princess Dawn, such a ray of sunshine! You must be the maid of honor, yes?” He took Dawn’s hands kissing her knuckles. 

Dawn giggled. “Yes I am.” 

“Now, who is this most attractive woman?” He turned his attention to Griselda, taking her hands next and kissing them. 

Griselda chuckled. “I'm the mother of a groom.” 

Marianne quickly added. “And my matron of honor.” 

“OH!! How delicious!! Such beauties!! I am Otto Ferrari.” He curtsied again. “And I shall be helping you choose your dress today, Your Highness. Now…” He grinned. “...just follow me!” 

The other patrons stared as Otto led the women to the back of the shop, many of them bowing, a few even smiling and giving the princesses little waves that Marianne and Dawn returned. 

Otto stopped at a little section of the shop that had two full-length mirrors, a pedestal for the bride to stand on, and a long, richly cushioned couch. “Now, my beautiful ladies, please sit, and I shall have my assistant bring you all some pink champagne while you tell me, Princess Marianne, what are you looking for in your dream dress?” 

The three of them sat while Brandy and Henry took up positions behind the couch. 

Marianne frowned now that she was on the spot. “I, ah...I have no idea.” She frowned with a confused expression. “I just want something beautiful, I want Bog’s mouth to drop open when he sees me.” 

Otto laughed. “Oh, Your Highness, I am sure your husband-to-be has his mouth on the floor all the time when he sees you.” 

Marianne giggled while Dawn leaned over to Griselda and whispered. “I like him.” 

Otto grinned. “Well now, Your Highness…” 

“Please, just call me Marianne.” Marianne insisted to which Otto bowed his head. “Of course, Marianne. Now, why don’t you let Otto do his magic!” He threw his hand up into the air and a sudden burst of glitter filled the air, causing all three women to gasp in surprise that turned to laughter as Otto grinned. “I shall be right back.” He snapped his fingers. “Jenna! Take the Prin...I mean…” He smiled at Marianne. “...Marianne, to the dressing room and prepare her for trying on dresses!” 

Marianne giggled, blushing as a tall, lean blonde woman with a bright pink smile led her to the dressing rooms. 

* 

The shop where Bog was having his father’s kilt fitted for him was a small shop sandwiched between a flower shop and a coffee shop called Smellie’s Suits. Bog snorted on a laugh when he saw the name, but said nothing. 

They almost missed the place because it was so small. The owner, a tall, very round, jolly, gentlemen by the name of Peter Smellie loudly greeted them when they entered. 

Luckily, Smellie’s Suits didn’t smell bad. Rather, the place smelled of fresh brewed coffee. 

“Hello!! You must be the lucky man about to marry our princess!” Mr. Smellie rushed over to Bog and took his hand, shaking it vigorously. “Looks like you got in a bit of trouble there Lord King.” 

Bog nodded, letting his hand be shaken, noting that Mr. Smellie was very strong. “Yes, yes I am and uh...I suppose I did get in a bit of trouble, but please, call me Bog,” Bog said glancing at 

Sunny with a smile. Sunny snickered. 

Mr. Smellie clapped Bog on the back (didn’t notice Brutus tensing when he did). “Well come along, let's get you in the kilt, and I have some jackets for you to try on too, but I see that I’ll probably have to fit those for you too. Broad shoulders, long arms, slender young man like you, I don’t think I have something ready that will fit off the rack, but there’s no need to worry. I’m a bit of a magician if I do say so myself. Now…” He guided Bog to a dressing room. “Your kilt is inside and I have some suits for you to look at for your groomsmen.” 

Bog looked confused as he pulled the curtain back. “Suits? Groomsmen?” 

Mr. Smellie nodded. “Yup, I had a call yesterday about the suits--it seems like the princess would like you to pick them out.” 

Bog paled. “She wants me to pick...but…” 

Mr. Smellie laughed. “Don’t worry young man, your pretty lady gave me some guidelines. You won’t be able to make a poor choice. I’ll go bring them while you change.” 

Mr. Smellie hurried off and Bog turned to Sunny. “Groomsmen? I thought it was just going to be you?” 

Sunny nodded. “Well Princess Marianne will have six bridesmaids. Her cousin will be one, uh, let’s see…” Sunny began to count on his fingers as he named the bridesmaids. “...there is Lady Louise, Lady Margarita, Lady Chelsea, Lady Megan, and Lady Ivy along with Princess Dawn, who will be her maid of honor and Dawn said that Marianne had asked your mother to be her matron of honor, so there has to be a groomsman for each lady.” 

Bog frowned and said in a whisper. “I don’t know that many people I would even invite.” 

Sunny laughed. “Don’t worry about it Bog, I’ve got a handful of men in mind for the positions. I thought Brutus could be one.” 

“What?” Brutus looked genuinely shocked. 

Bog laughed. “Oh perfect! Will you Brutus?” 

Brutus paled and looked nervous for the first time since Bog had met the man. “Uh...I…” 

Sunny smiled at him. “I thought I might pair you with Lady Ivy.” 

Brutus blinked then sighed in relief. “That would be fine.” 

Sunny smiled at Bog. “Lady Ivy is six years old.” 

Bog chuckled. “Well, if you have it under control, I guess it's fine…” 

Sunny reached over and patted his brother’s arm. “Don’t worry. You’ll meet them all at the stag party tomorrow. They are a nice bunch of chaps.” 

“What?!! A stag party?” Bog looked confused again, but Sunny shook his head with a laugh. “Just let me handle everything. Now go change before Mr. Smellie comes back.” He shoved Bog into the dressing room. 

* 

The first dress that Marianne came out in was a ballgown, the skirt of the dress was layers and layers of tulle, the top of which was a spaghetti strapped top with a low neckline covered in flowers. 

Dawn gasped. “Whoa, that is a lot of dress!” 

Marianne stood on the pedestal looking at herself in the mirror. “I feel a bit like a cake topper.” 

Otto laughed, his arms outstretched. “This is very much a princess dress, your fairy tale comes to life.” 

Griselda smiled at Marianne in the mirror. “You look beautiful...but…” 

Another woman somewhere in the shop called out. “You looked gorgeous Princess Marianne!” 

Marianne blushed and giggled before she lifted a brow at Griselda as she continued. “It is a lot of dress and I don’t think Bog could get close to you.” 

Marianne giggled. “Yeah, I agree.” 

Otto nodded his understanding. “To the dressing room!!” 

The next dress that Marianne came out in was sleek and form-fitting, hugging every curve. It was sleeveless and covered in ruffles and beads, the skirt was small layers of ruffles that led into a rather long train. 

Otto grinned. “This dress is very exotic, sexy, and wild.” 

Marianne turned one way then the other in the mirror while Dawn wolf whistled. “Damn Marianne, are you trying to kill Bog?” 

Marianne giggled. “This dress is sexy...maybe a little too sexy.” She glanced over at Otto with a sorry frown on her face. “I don’t think my father would approve of this dress.” 

Griselda nodded her understanding. “You look gorgeous though, maybe you should get that one for your honeymoon?” Griselda smirked, which only caused Marianne’s face to turn bright red while Dawn snickered. 

Otto frowned while examining Marianne. “Mm...all right, let’s try another…” 

* 

Bog stood still as Mr. Smellie put pins in the kilt. “You’re lucky Lord King…” 

Bog sighed. This was the fourth time he had asked Mr. Smellie to just call him Bog. “Bog, please.” 

Mr. Smellie continued. “...you and your father are about the same size, though I think you are taller by several inches. I’ll have to add some material so that it doesn’t look like you’re wearing a mini skirt.” 

Sunny snorted on a laugh and quickly covered his mouth as Bog shot him a dirty look. 

Mr. Smellie sat back. “Well, I think that’s everything for the kilt. I’ll get to work right away, but we should pick out your jacket and shirt, as well as the suits. I’ll be right back.” 

Sunny grinned at Bog. “You do look like you’re wearing a mini skirt, like a cheerleader.” 

Bog growled, though his blue eyes danced with humor. “Careful Sunny, I have a lot of pins at my disposal at the moment.” 

Sunny snickered again and even Brutus was smiling. The kilt was rather short looking. 

* 

Marianne sighed looking at herself in the mirror in the dressing room. She didn’t even want to come out in this dress. She was on her sixth wedding dress and none of them had been right, too fluffy, too sexy, too frilly, not frilly enough… 

She was beginning to lose hope of finding a dress. 

* 

Griselda and Dawn had started to walk around the shop looking at the dresses on the racks and on display. They could both sense that Marianne was becoming frustrated and poor Otto looked like he was ready to pull out his hair. 

Griselda was looking through the racks at one end, while Dawn looked through some dresses on the other end of the same rack. “ She needs something…” Griselda frowned trying to think of the word. “...elegant.” 

Dawn nodded. “Agreed, something that is sweetly sexy...does that make sense?” 

Griselda nodded then stopped, going still. “Oh my,” she said in a whispery breath. 

Dawn looked up from where she had her nose in the rack. “What?” 

“I think I found it,” Griselda said breathlessly as she pulled a dress out of the rack. The dress was an A-cut wedding dress made out of crepe, guipure, and tulle. The skirt looked as if it held thousands of tiny stars, while the top was simple and had a deep V-neckline with long, fitted sleeves. It was sexy, elegant, and simple while still having an air of fantasy about it. 

Dawn gasped. “Griselda, you found it!” 

Griselda and Dawn hurried across the shop to the dressing room. 

* 

Marianne sighed again. She had just stripped out of another dress with the help of Otto’s assistant when she heard a knock on the door followed by Dawn’s voice. “Marianne!!! Griselda found it!!!” 

Marianne frowned, then stepped forward to open the door a crack. “Found wha...” She stopped mid-sentence and stared at the dress that Griselda was holding up in front of her. 

“Oh...oh my…” Marianne said softly. 

Griselda grinned. “Wanna try it on?” 

Marianne nodded silently, her eyes wide. 

Griselda handed her the dress. “We’ll be waiting.” 

* 

When Marianne came out in the dress, both Griselda and Dawn sat together on the couch holding hands, but they instantly saw the difference in her. Marianne’s eyes were shining, tears on the edges of her lashes. She smiled at them as she walked over and stood on the pedestal in front of the mirrors. 

Otto was smiling as well. He may not have picked the dress, but he knew that the princess had on the right dress for her. And that was what his job was all about, making certain the bride had the right dress. 

Marianne swallowed, her voice soft. “It’s perfect. I love everything about it.” She spun slowly one way, then the other. “It’s everything I wanted.” Tears started rolling down her cheeks. “I love it so much.” 

Griselda pressed her lips together, trying not to cry. “You look amazing.” 

Dawn didn’t bother trying to hold back her tears, letting them fall. “Oh Marianne, if only our mother could see you right now. You look perfect. Daddy is going to cry when he sees you and Bog...oh god, Bog is going to be a mess!” 

Griselda laughed, tears running down her cheeks. “Oh, my boy is going to be speechless.” 

Marianne’s chin began to tremble as she switched her gaze in the mirror to Griselda. “You picked a dress my mother would have loved. I don’t know how you did it…” 

Griselda smiled and wiped at the tears in her eyes trying to be careful of her makeup. “Maybe she was guiding me?” 

Dawn was full out crying. “Oh Marianne…” She threw her arms around Griselda who held Dawn tightly and rubbed her back. 

Otto burst into tears. “Oh this is so beautiful!! I’ll be right back with some tissues!” He hurried off, sobbing loudly. 

Marianne started to cry. She tried not to, but couldn't stop herself. Griselda and Dawn hurried to get up to surround Marianne who broke down. 

Marianne spoke between her tears. “I’m just so happy. I love Bog so much, I love you both so much...I just…” She sniffed, fresh tears running down her cheeks. “I just wish my mother was here to share this, but I’m so happy you are here Griselda.” 

Griselda held Marianne tight, crying freely. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy you and Bog found each other and I’m just so proud and happy to be able to be here for you.” 

Dawn sniffled. “I’m ruining my makeup.” 

Otto hurried over waving a box of tissues. “I have tissues ladies!!” 

That caused all of them to start laughing. 

* 

After leaving the tailor, measurements taken and suits picked out (Bog picked black suits with silver vests, stylish, modern with, but an old fashion flair for the groomsmen. He was rather pleased with his choice, plus Brutus and Sunny both liked them), they were headed to the jewelry store for Bog to pick out Marianne’s wedding band. She was giving him a ring from the treasury for his wedding band (she had refused to tell him anything about the ring because she wanted it to be a surprise.) A ring from the treasury wasn’t an option for him, (though Marianne’s father had offered, Bog wanted to pay for Marianne’s ring himself), which was why he was setting out to purchase her a ring of his choosing. Bog also hoped to have a necklace made for her. He had been thinking about it last night and decided that having something made for her was the best way for him to go, something special to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. Of course, a piece of jewelry couldn’t really express his feelings better than words, but he hoped it would help, because words seemed so weak and fragile to convey how he felt about Marianne. 

Bog had quite a bit in savings from his writing, all of which he was probably going to blow on the ring and the gift, but he didn’t care. He had been saving money only because he hadn’t anyone to spend it on but himself and he never really wanted much, had been living simply, but now he had Marianne… 

Bog grinned as his thoughts turned to his fiancee. His chest ached making him feel both like laughing and crying at the same time. He realized how fortunate he was to have met her and to be with Marianne. He loved her so much. 

Sunny was looking out the window nervously. He was looking forward to picking out a ring for Dawn, but he was terrified of asking her to marry him. He didn’t doubt she loved him, and he loved her with all his heart, but he was still worried. 

Brutus glanced in the rearview. “We’re here.” 

Bog glanced out the window. The jewelry shop was even smaller than the tailor’s had been, but they had a large picture window that showed pieces of unique, beautiful jewelry. The name of the shop was painted across the glass: Leni’s Designs. 

Brutus pulled up along the sidewalk, parking the car. “You’ll like Leni. Their designs are very beautiful. I’ve purchased a few pieces here myself. Just so you know, Leni is particular about their pronouns, likes to keep everything neutral. I mean, they won’t bite your head off if you mess up or don’t know, but I just wanted to make sure that you do know. Leni is a decent person.” 

Bog nodded his understanding. “No problem Brutus.” He took a deep breath, glancing at his brother. “Ready?” He asked his Sunny, who nodded nervously. “Nope.” 

Bog laughed and elbowed Sunny. “Come on, let’s go.” 

* 

The inside of the shop had soft lighting with exposed brick walls and a wide variety of rings, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, earrings, and much more, every form of jewelry imaginable, and each piece was unique and beautiful. 

Leni was a young person with a bright pink mohawk dressed in a long, loose, blue tunic with loose white pants underneath and sandals, their toenails painted the same shade of pink as their hair. Leni smiled, putting out their hand which was covered in interesting rings and bracelets. “When Brutus told me that Lord King was coming, I was pretty surprised.” 

Bog took their hand giving them a firm shake. “Just Bog, please.” 

Leni grinned. “So what can I do for you?” 

Bog took a breath through his nose, wincing a little and reached up to touch his bruised nose lightly before he spoke. “I’m looking for a wedding band, and my brother is looking for an engagement ring. I’m also hoping to have a piece of jewelry made for Marianne--I mean, Princess Marianne.” 

Leni smiled, blushing a little. “Well I’m just so honored Brutus recommended me. So how about I show you what I have in rings and then we can discuss your gift idea.” 

Bog and Sunny nodded as Leni led them over to a display case of rings. 

* 

Outside, walking down the sidewalk and heading over to a local sandwich shop--one of the only places that had the local paper in their restaurant where he wouldn’t have to pay for it--were Roland and Percival. There had been nothing on the local news last night or this morning about the car accident, not a whisper, which made Roland anxious. Against Percival’s wishes, Roland had wanted to go out and find a paper to see if maybe there was something there and if not, he wanted to drive by the castle. He needed to know what had happened and he needed to know if Bog knew it was him who had hit them. 

Roland had a ballcap on and sunglasses to hide his face, dressed in jeans and an old sweater that belonged to his cousin. He felt like a damnable homeless person dressed in clothing bought from a common store! It was humiliating, but he didn’t have a choice right now. He didn’t want to be seen, but he needed a local paper and he couldn't trust Percy to actually get one. Percival walked beside Roland, sick and nervous since yesterday. He didn’t know what to do about Roland, about the accident--about any of it. He felt as if he were in too deep. Yes he had agreed to help Roland, but he had thought they were going to find some obscure law or some dirt on Bog King, not run the man off the road! 

He had tried to make Roland see reason last night, told his cousin they should go to the police, turn themselves in, because if Roland had killed Bog King then the only way they could save themselves from worse trouble was to go to the police, but Roland had punched him. Roland had said there was no way he would turn himself into the police. Percival reached up and gingerly touched the bruise on his cheek. 

They were walking past a store window when he glanced in and stopped short. Roland had kept walking, moving several paces farther before he realized his cousin wasn’t with him. 

Roland turned around to see Percival staring into a shop window. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Roland hurried back to Percival and glanced inside only to feel his blood turn to ice. Inside, along with four bodyguards, stood Bog King. 

Roland spat out, “Fuck me. He isn’t even hurt that bad!” 

He watched as Bog looked at rings, and felt sick to his stomach. “What did I do to deserve this!” Roland hissed, but his cousin looked over at him and snorted. “You really want me to answer that?” 

Roland growled at him. “Shut up. Come on--I need to think.”


	5. Parties

The ring, nestled in its bed of blue velvet within the jewelry box, was beautiful. Bog stared at the ring, his heart pounding with fear and excitement. The ring was a white gold and gold, carved andtwisted to look like a twig with a vine of leaves wrapped around a rough diamond set in the middle. The ring was one-of-a-kind, just like Marianne. 

Bog bit his bottom lip as the sunlight caught the light within the rough diamond and made it shine. He felt confident he had bought the perfect ring. He couldn’t wait for the moment to slp the ring on her finger, to know she was going to be his wife, both in his heart and in the eyes of the law, and he was going to be her husband. 

Bog wasn’t the type of person given over to feeling giddy, but damn it, if he didn’t feel downright giddy! Bog smiled, laughing at himself, but he felt deliriously happy. Bog closed the box on his ring with a grin that felt goofy as hell, but he didn’t care. He had never been happier. Now he just had to hope the necklace he had ordered and, with Leni’s help, designed for Marianne, would be just as gorgeous. He was nervous about that piece of jewelry, having never designed anything, ever, but Leni had been a great help. They had quickly made sketches after Leni asked Bog questions about his feelings for Marianne. What they had settled on together was a beautiful design, with Leni promising that the necklace would be finished and delivered on the morning of the wedding. 

Next to Bog, Sunny sat gazing at his own purchase, a silver ring set with a single diamond, decorated with butterfly wings along the sides of the band that held smaller aquamarine jewels in the wings that matched the color of Dawn’s eyes. The ring sat in its own velvet bed of blue, the weak sunlight catching the diamond’s inner light and making it glow softly. That same light made the blue gems sparkle as well, just like her eyes, he thought. 

Sunny realized he was going to have a terrible time holding onto the ring until the reception, because he wanted to rush into the castle and drop to his knees in front of her and beg her to marry him. 

Sunny snapped the top closed on the ring box in order to resist the urge. 

* 

Brutus glanced in the rearview mirror at the two besotted men with a grin. He remembered being young and in love. He sighed, continuing to smile as he drove. 

* 

With the dress purchased Marianne, Dawn, and Griselda--with Otto’s extra help--picked out the dresses for the maid and matron-of-honor. For Dawn, they chose a long, lavender chiffon, A-line, Grecian-style dress; for Griselda, a darker shade of lavender, strapless dress made of chiffon and satin, with a removable lace jacket. The dresses that Marianne settled on for the bridesmaids were simple lilac V-Neck dresses with sheer tulle and satin sashes (a modified version of the same dress was found for Lady Ivy that would look perfect with the other dresses while being age appropriate.) Marianne left the dress shop in a state of euphoria. 

After leaving the shop, the ladies stopped to have tea and cakes before heading home. Marianne was smiling, listening to Dawn and Griselda discussing flowers and Marianne’s potential bouquet when she received a text, her phone singing out. “Magic Man” by Heart. 

Dawn glanced over at her sister with a lifted quizzical brow which made Marianne blush as she pulled her phone out of her purse. 

“It’s a text from Bog.” 

Dawn snickered. “Nice song choice.” 

Griselda said nothing, but she did give Marianne a smile. 

Marianne could feel the tips of her ears burning as she looked down at her phone. 

“I was wondering if my bride-to-be was free for a late lunch with her husband-to-be, just the two of us in the bird room?” 

Marianne grinned and quickly texted back. “YES!” 

She could almost hear Bog’s laugh as he texted back. “LOL meet you in about 20 mins?” 

“Deal,” she texted back adding, “I love you.” 

Bog’s reply was a heart emoji. 

* 

Once they arrived back at the castle, Marianne quickly left Griselda and her sister to run up to her room to freshen up before making haste to meet Bog. 

As she hurried down the hall, she could hear the sound of music. She frowned, trying to place it, but the song wasn’t familiar to her. She hurried over to the doors, which were partly opened, ran her fingers through her hair and stepped inside. 

The music echoed softly off the walls. In the middle of the room sat a round table on which sat a vase of roses, a bucket of ice containing a bottle of wine, and two plates covered with silver lids. 

In the corner of the room, plugged into the wall was Bog’s phone with a portable speaker hooked to it from which the music played. 

Bog stood by the table waiting for her, dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. When he saw her he grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. 

She started to say something to him, but Bog held a hand up with one finger stopping her as the music became singing. 

Bog mouthed along with the lyrics as the deep voice of Barry White began… 

“I've heard people say that 

Too much of anything is not good for you, baby 

(Oh no) but I don't know about that 

There's many times that we've loved 

We've shared love and made love 

It doesn't seem to me like it's enough 

There's just not enough of it 

There's just not enough 

Oh oh, babe.” 

* 

Marianne giggled as Bog put a hand to his chest, lip syncing with Barry White, dropping down on one knee with a comical expression on his sharp-featured face. 

“My darling I, can't get enough of your love babe 

Girl, I don't know, I don't know why 

I can't get enough of your love babe 

Oh, some things I can't get used to 

No matter how I try 

Just like the more you give, the more I want 

And baby, that's no lie 

Oh no, babe…” 

* 

Bog stood up and walked over to Marianne who was giggling so much she had to put a hand to her mouth, but he took her hand down and pulled her into his arms. He took her hand in his, his other hand slipping around her waist. Marianne set her free hand on his shoulder as Bog began to dance her around the room. 

Marianne laughed out loud while they slowly spun in a circle.. “What are you doing?” 

Bog chuckled. “I’m being spontaneously romantic and no one is as romantic as Barry White.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “You know they say Barry White’s voice is the voice of seduction. I’m here to seduce you and I figured I needed all the help I can get considering my face looks more like roadkill than usual.” 

Marianne started to protest, but Bog quickly added. “And, I am feeling a little extra romantic after my shopping trip today. Was yours successful?” 

Marianne smiled, gazing into his eyes. “Yes. I found the most beautiful wedding dress Bog. It’s…” She sighed softly. “It’s perfect.” 

“Well of course it is, you’ll be wearing it.” Bog spun her out from him, then back into his arms. 

Marianne giggled, her cheeks coloring. “I also was able to find all the bridesmaid dresses and your mother’s and Dawn’s dresses too. I only need one fitting and everything is, as they say, good to go.” 

They danced slowly around the table, Bog spinning her around slowly. “That’s fantastic.” 

Marianne nodded. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find a dress at such short notice, but Otto was fantastic.” 

“Otto? Should I be worried?” Bog chuckled to which Marianne simply laughed. 

“No, you shouldn’t.” 

The song came to an end, heading into some light classical music. Bog stopped and pulled out a chair for her. Marianne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I missed you today though.” 

“I missed you too,” he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers before pulling her gently in for a kiss. Marianne melted against him, enjoying the taste of his tongue and the feel of his lips before she pulled back just a little. “So what’s for lunch?” 

Bog grinned. “A couple of turkey paninis that the cook has assured me taste as good as they smell.” 

Marianne chuckled, taking her seat. “Paninis with wine?” 

“Why not? We’re celebrating successful shopping for an upcoming wedding.” Bog leaned over and pulled the lids off, setting them on the floor before taking his seat across from her. He reached for the bottle of wine, pulled the cork out, and poured the red wine into their glasses. 

“So, did you know I am being dragged off for a stag party tomorrow?” Bog asked as he poured the wine. 

Pulling the toothpick out of half of her sandwich, Marianne frowned. “No, I didn’t...oh no…” she looked across the table at him. “That means I probably have a hen do tomorrow.” 

Bog cringed. “Did I just ruin a surprise?” 

Marianne shrugged picking up her sandwich. “I’m not sure.” She laughed softly. “I’ll be surprised regardless.” 

Bog smiled across the table at her and whispered as he filled their glasses, setting the wine back in the bucket of ice. “Have I told you that I love you lately?” 

Her sandwich halfway to her mouth, Marianne stopped and grinned. “Have I told you?” 

Bog reached over and brushed his finger along her chin. “I never tire of hearing it.” 

The smile that spread across Marianne’s face was like being awash in sunlight, Bog thought as she whispered, “Me either.” 

“Well, I love you,” Bog said dropping his hand to pick up his sandwich. 

Marianne chuckled wrinkling her nose at him. “Well I love you too.” 

That was the moment Marianne’s stomach made a very loud grumble, causing them both to laugh. “I suppose if I love you, I should let you eat.” Bog chuckled, to which Marianne answered by taking a very large, unprincess-like bite out of her sandwich. 

* 

That night Bog slipped into Marianne’s room for the both of them to share how much they loved each other before Bog had to slip out again in the wee hours of the morning. 

Marianne sighed softly after Bog had left, snuggling into her bed on the side that Bog usually occupied, felt the warmth his body had left behind along with the intoxicating smell that was all her fiance. she pulled his pillow close, burying her nose in it and looking forward to being married, because then he would never have to leave her bed again. She dozed off with a happy smile dreaming of waking up with her arms wrapped around Bog. 

The sound of her door being thrown open woke Marianne up a couple of hours later followed by a sudden weight on her bed accompanied by Dawn’s crowing. 

“Get up sleepy HEAD!!” Dawn bounced on the bed like she was eight again. “We have some fun things to do!!’ 

Marianne rolled over onto her back and glared sleepily at her sister. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Dawn gasped, but she continued to bounce on the bed. “Such language from a princess.” This was followed by a giggle. “It’s your hen do!! And we are going to have a proper one, not some stuffy royal one where we don’t get to have booze and where we’d have to sit all proper. We are going to go do something fun, then we are going to go drinking and eat really awful food until it’s really late and you hate yourself in the morning!” She threw her arms up into the air while she bounced. 

Marianne couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “What are you even talking about?” 

Dawn dropped down onto the bed beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her, snuggling close. Marianne leaned her brown-haired head against her sister’s blonde one. 

“We are doing an all day-all night hen do. Surprise!” Dawn giggled before she continued. “After breakfast we are going to go into the city where we and the best of the bridesmaids…” 

Marianne interrupted. “Are they here?” 

Dawn grinned. “Yup. While we were out yesterday, everyone was arriving. I kept it secret by putting them up at the hunting lodge...Now as I was saying, after breakfast we are all meeting downtown at La Tour Belle where the famous Chocolatier triplets, Bella, Bernadette, and Bette Fournier will be teaching us all to make chocolate candies, then we are having lunch at Karaoke Queen’s Bar and Grill where we are going to each hamburgers and hotdogs with chili!!” 

Dawn wiggled with excitement. “I’ve never had a hotdog, so I’m really excited about that. Griselda found the place and I didn’t even know we had karaoke!” 

Marianne chuckled as Dawn continued. “Then, we are going bar hopping for the rest of the night, ending our evening at the Crush Bar for the drag show!” 

Marianne laughed. “Wow, sounds like I’m going to be exhausted.” 

Dawn grinned and elbowed her sister. “That’s the plan--exhausted from all the fun!” 

“What about Bog?” Marianne asked softly. 

“Oh stop, you can give up one day. Besides, he’ll be doing his own thing. Sunny told me they are going to be busy all day too AND--you’ll like this part--they are going to start their pub crawl at one end of town while we start ours at the other end with both parties meeting at the end of the night at Crush.” Dawn rolled over to face her sister. “Happy?” 

Marianne wrinkled her nose. “Yes.” 

“Good! Now get up, get dressed, and eat some food because we have fun to be having!!” Dawn shoved at Marianne and continued to shove until she had gotten her laughing older sister off the bed. 

* 

Bog had just gotten out of the shower and had pulled on some jeans when he heard a knock at his door, followed by Sunny yelling. “Hey, you need to get up and get ready! We’ve got an appointment.” 

Bog frowned walking over and opening his door to see his brother standing there wearing jeans (Bog hadn’t realized that he hadn't seen his brother in jeans in a long, long time and it looked weird) and a long sleeve t-shirt. 

“We have an appointment?” Bog asked with clear confusion. 

Sunny grinned. “Yep, your stag party is starting in about…” Sunny looked down at the watch on his wrist. “We have about an hour to get going and meet the other guys.” 

Bog frowned, walking back into his room to grab his t-shirt off the bed. “Okay, so what are we doing?” he asked while he pulled the shirt over his head. 

“Well this part is a surprise, but after this we are going to go to the Press Start video game lounge where we’ll be playing some competitive Mario Kart against each other and eating pizza. Then we are going bar hopping and ending the night at a drag show.” 

Bog smiled. “Sounds fun, but what about Mar…” 

Sunny laughed. “Bog, she’s going to be busy with her own party, but you’ll see her later tonight. Now come on--Brutus is waiting.” 

* 

After breakfast, Marianne, Dawn and Griselda were driven by Brandy (along with a small caravan of other bodyguards) to La Tour Belle. From there, the three ladies were escorted to the kitchen where the Fournier triplets, and the rest of Marianne’s bridesmaids (including Ivy and her mother who would be participating until the bar hopping started or until Lady Ivy became worn out) were waiting. 

Aura (who wasn’t a bridesmaid, but Marianne had wanted her as part of the party along with her daughter Elizabeth) came rushing over, a vision of light blue and white, to wrap her arms around Marianne. “Oh, there’s the bride-to-be!” Aura pulled Marianne in for a bone crushing hug. “I can’t believe you’re getting married!! And to that handsome American with the sexy blue eyes I met at your Christmas party!!” 

The rest of the bridesmaids rushed over, all of them gushing and congratulating Marianne. 

Marianne smiled and laughed. “I'm just so glad you all came.” 

Ivy hurried over and held her arms up to Marianne who lifted her up. The little girl was all smiles as she hugged Marianne and whispered loudly. “I get to wear the prettiest dress Mama said and I get to hold pretty flowers. Mama said you were marrying a secret prince!” Ivy grinned. “Mama didn’t say that, but I bet he is because you’re a princess.” 

Marianne laughed. “All that’s true, though Bog isn’t a secret prince…” Marianne's voice dropped to a whisper. “He’s a writer.” 

Ivy’s eyes lit up. “He writes stories?” 

Marianne nodded and Ivy giggled. “I like books.” She hugged Marianne around the neck and whispered. “Mama said we’re making chocolate today. Can I eat it?” she asked in a loud whisper. 

Marianne glanced at Ivy’s mother, Lady Charlotte, who nodded. 

Marianne grinned and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “Yes, we get to eat lots of chocolate.” 

Ivy grinned and whispered. “I promise not to get sick.” 

“Well good, I promise I won’t either,” Marianne whispered back. 

* 

Looking out the window, Bog realized he had no idea where they were going. He glanced over at Sunny. “Where are we?” 

Sunny frowned then said with a grin. “Lidvessa.” 

Bog smacked him in the shoulder, which only made his brother laugh while Bog turned his attention to Brutus who was driving. “So where are we?” 

Brutus grinned and motioned with his head. “We’re here.” 

Bog looked out the window and realized they were at a private airport. He could see several cars with people (and clearly guards) standing outside around a small airplane. Now he was even more confused. 

"What is going on?” Bog asked no one particular, but Sunny answered anyway. “We’re going skydiving.” 

Bog’s head shot around to face his brother. “WHAT?” 

* 

A few minutes later Bog was being introduced to the rest of his groomsmen: Lords Pare, Leo, Thomas, Richard, Henry, and William (Henry and William were brothers). All of them within the same age group as Sunny and Bog. 

Pare pulled Bog into a hug instead of shaking his hand. “Welcome to the family!” 

Bog returned Pare’s hug (Sunny had informed him that Pare was Marianne’s second cousin, once removed) with a nervous laugh. “Uh, hey. Hi, thank you.” 

Pare was a large man with thick brown hair and brown eyes, Bog could see the resemblance around the eyes to Marianne. Leo, a slender man just a little taller than Sunny smiled. “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Leo blushed. “I’m actually a really big fan. I’ve read all your books.” 

Bog shook Leo’s hand, blushing. “Wow, thank you.” 

Leo blushed. “Maybe you could sign one for me sometime?” 

Bog’s smile was genuine. “I would love to.” 

Henry and his brother William grinned at Bog. The two men were close enough in age and coloring to almost look like twins. “Ready to jump from a plane?” Henry asked. 

Bog laughed. “No not really.” 

Brutus sighed. “At least someone else has some good sense.” 

Sunny laughed. “I would never have thought you would be afraid of jumping from a plane.” 

Brutus frowned at Sunny. “I”m not, but it makes guarding you both, especially Bog, a little difficult when you’re throwing yourself at the ground from far, far too high.” 

Sunny laughed shaking his head and said to his brother. “Well, let’s get suited up, future consort- to-the-Queen.” 

Bog blushed. “Yeah, yeah let’s do this.” 

* 

Chocolate making had been a blast, though Marianne was sure most of the chocolate had ended up in her stomach and not in the molds. They had all had a great time. They had just arrived at the Karaoke place and were escorted to their private booth where they were served cheesy fries, baked nachos, deep-fried pickles, burgers, hotdogs, and lots of soda. 

Griselda was currently singing a very passionate rendition of “Let it Go” from Frozen along with Ivy, the two of them dancing around each other as they sang. 

Marianne laughed, watching them when she noticed her sister on her phone. 

“Everything all right?” Marianne asked. 

Dawn looked up sharply from her phone. “Ah...yeah...Sunny just sent me a picture of the guys.” 

“Oh, can I see?” Marianne started to lean over, but Dawn pulled her phone to her chest. “I don’t know…” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Why not?” 

“Ah, no reason.” Dawn gave a nervous laugh only to have her older sister suddenly tickle her under her arm. Dawn laughed and yanked away, but not before Marianne grabbed her sister’s phone from her relaxed hand, turning to look at what image Sunny had sent. 

Her face paled as she looked at the image of Bog, smiling, wearing goggles, with Brutus and some of her cousins and other nobility that she knew were his groomsmen in the background. They all wore goggles, and were dressed in jumpsuits, clearly on a plane… 

Marianne turned to glare at Dawn. “Are they going skydiving??!!” 

Dawn cringed. “Ah...maybe…” 

“I can’t believe...he gets to go skydiving without me!” Marianne said, handing her sister’s phone back to her. 

Dawn chuckled having thought her sister would be more worried than angry, though she supposed knowing her sister, Dawn should have guessed Marianne would want to go skydiving with Bog more than being worried about him. “I thought you would be more worried about Bog hurting himself.” 

Marianne made a face. “I am, but if I was with him…” 

Dawn chuckled. “You should suggest you guys go skydiving for your honeymoon.” 

Marianne grinned in response. “That’s a great idea!” 

Dawn shook her head with amusement. Daddy would not be happy about that at all. 

* 

The exhilaration of skydiving left Bog a little weak in the knees, but the thrill had been fantastic. He wanted to bring Marianne to do this with him again, maybe on their honeymoon he thought. That was if they left the room at all. He blushed with pleasure at his own racy thoughts. 

After skydiving, the group of men all met at the video game lounge for pizza and a very intense, curse-filled game of Mario Kart that took place on several large screens in a private room they rented, along with several games of Fortnite and some Mortal Kombat. The games were both fun and tense, everyone placing bets. All the betting was done in the promise of purchasing shots for the winner during the pub run. The one to win big during the games was Sunny with the most shots won. 

Sunny groaned good-naturedly about how drunk he was going to be at the end of the night as they left the gaming lounge to begin the pub crawl through Lidvessa on their way to their final destination of the night, the Crush drag show. 

The first bar the group showed up at was a little hole in the wall called The Lucky Strike… 

* 

Roland was at the kitchen table on his cousin’s laptop slamming on the keys in a way that made Percival jump nearly every time Roland would begin typing after a short pause. He had no idea what Roland was doing, but he knew he didn’t like it. Fuck, he thought, remembering the accident that Roland had caused, he wished Roland was looking up porn instead of whatever it he was trying to do. 

Percival had started out wanting to help Roland, but after seeing how violent his cousin’s action were concerning this Bog King guy, he was afraid this...hatred was going to end dangerously, especially after Roland’s reaction to seeing Bog King--beat up but otherwise healthy--buying jewelry at some store. He had had to grab Roland, pinning his cousin’s arms to his side and nearly physically carrying him away from the window. 

Since yesterday, Roland had been pretty quiet. Percival decided that quiet made him more nervous. 

Percival turned his attention back to the television when his phone went off telling him he had a text. He glanced down at the phone after he picked it up. It was a message from his friend Matteo who was a bartender down at the bar called The Lucky Strike. 

The text read. “You are never going to guess who’s here.” 

“Who?” Percival texted back. The answer caught him by surprise. “The party of the future husband of Princess Marianne.” 

“Bog King?” Percival texted back only for Matteo to reply. “Bingo. Seems the royals are having a traditional stag party weird huh but King is pretty cool just bought rounds for everyone and he’s including the entire bar in his party. They are doing a pub crawl funny huh? They are buying shots right now.” 

Percival grinned. “That's cool.” 

“Who are you texting?” Roland demanded. 

Percival frozen, trying to decide if he should tell his cousin about Bog King when Roland took the decision from him by snatching Percival’s phone and reading the text. 

“WHAT?” Roland snapped. “Bog King is having his stag party!” 

He tossed the phone at Percival who caught it before the phone smacked into his chest. “Come on--we’re going!” 

“What?” Percival leaned around his chair watching Roland stomping off toward his room. 

Roland yelled back. “We’re going.” 

“What the fuck do you think you’re going to do? If King recognizes you, you’re up a creek without a paddle, asshat!” Percival stood and walked toward Roland’s room, thinking that Roland’s obsession with Bog King was turning creepy only to have Roland stick his head out, a brown wig on his head. “I bought this before I came…” Roland smirked as he patted the wig on his head. 

Percival groaned. “It’s going to take more than a wig…” 

Roland put on a pair of glasses. “See? Perfect disguise.” 

Percival glared at him. “And why are we going?” 

Roland narrowed his eyes. “Because. Now shut up and get dressed.” 

With a loud groan of protest Percival went to his room to change. 

* 

After the karaoke, Ivy and her mother went home (Ivy was passed out, having worn herself out.) The rest of the ladies headed to a quaint little bar called The Tulip on the other end of town from where Bog was currently drinking. Marianne (who had been decked out with a glitter sash that read Bride along with a plastic tiara on her head) and the others were all lined up along the bar as the bartender, a handsome young man named Reggie, set out a row of shots in a rainbow of colors. The game they were playing was that they had to drink the shots as quickly as possible without knowing what the shot was, Reggie would then give them each a different shot and the game would continue until everyone was out. You lost if you choked or spit out your shot. They had been warned...some of these were going to truly be awful. 

Reggie looked at all the women. “All right. On the count of three…One...two...three…” 

All the women grabbed their shots and downed them. 

Marianne gasped. “That burns!! It’s like I bit into a pepper!” 

Griselda chuckled, setting her glass down without seeming to have been affected by the alcohol at all. Elizabeth, Aura’s daughter spat her drink out with a cry. “Ugh!! It tasted like feet!” 

Aura put her glass down with a smile having much the same reaction as Griselda--which was very little--shaking her head. “I don’t know Lizzie dear, you may have let the family down. Out after one shot?” 

Elizabeth elbowed her mother. “You’ve had a lot more years of practice at this than me.” 

“Ouch!” Duchess Aura laughed. “I see I did do a great job on raising you to be quick witted.” She put her arm around her daughter’s shoulders and pulled her close. 

Dawn wrinkled her nose. “Mine tasted like sour apples.” 

Reggie had already quickly filled all the shots again. “Okay ladies, on the count of three...” 

“I’m going to be so drunk.” Marianne chuckled after downing her shot, though this time the shot tasted like grapes. “Whatever will my people think of me?” 

Dawn laughed. “That you’re human, and that’s one of the reasons why they love you. Don’t worry, though. I won’t let you get blitzed and embarrass yourself in front of the press.” Dawn motioned with her head toward a couple of press people taking pictures; they had already started to gather a press following, who they had bought drinks for, just like everyone else. 

Marianne smiled at her sister. “Thank you.” 

Dawn grinned. “You are welcome. Now...round three!!” 

* 

By the time they arrived at the third pub, Bog had his own press following. He and the other men were tipsy, though Sunny was nearly flat out drunk already. But the small group of press they had following them were also slightly tipsy, so everyone was having fun. 

Right now they are all singing loudly along with the jukebox, which for some reason was playing the Unicorn Song. 

Bog was standing on the bar to much laughter. The bachelor party had once again bought several rounds for everyone in the current bar as well as having picked up a few people who were now following the party. Bog and the others didn’t mind, as everyone was having a good time. The entire room was singing along to the future Queen’s consort as he swung his arms around to conduct the bar with a drink in his hand while he sang loudly and with a rather good voice. 

“There was green alligators and long-necked geese 

Some humpty-backed camels and some chimpanzees 

Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born 

The loveliest of all was the unicorn!!!!” 

Pushing through the doors of the pub, Roland was disgusted with how crowded the bar was. And then to see Bog King standing on the bar, singing like a monkey, his stomach turned. How could this...this...thing be made a lord and be allowed to marry a princess!!! They were letting this lowborn, ugly, stupid piece of shit into the royal family!! And they called him, Lord Roland a disgrace!!! 

Roland’s fury burned hot. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Bog King. 

Roland pushed his way closer to the bar, not sure what he was going to do, but he wanted to get close to Bog, and while King had security with him (who were not drinking) everyone was enjoying themselves too much to notice Roland. 

Bog conducted with his hands bringing the song to an end… 

“You'll see green alligators and long-necked geese 

Some humpty-backed camels and some chimpanzees 

Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born 

You're never gonna see no unicorn!!!” 

The crowd erupted into applause, along with wolf whistles and hoots as Bog, grinning from ear to ear, bowed to the crowd. 

“Thank you!! Thank you!!” 

Brutus along with William helped Bog down from the bar. 

“You’re quite a good singer.” William laughed as he helped Bog down while everyone was chanting Bog’s name cheerfully, occasionally yelling out praise for the future Queen’s husband-to-be (which was making Roland angrier by the minute. Percival had moved away from his cousin to a safe distance to watch, but to also not be associated with his cousin if something bad happened, a position close to the exit to allow Percival to run if he needed to.) 

Roland sucked on his teeth in disgust. He had been trying since the last bar to sow some dislike and distrust of Bog. He had tried to get some regular, nasty common people (the fact that he had to debase himself speaking with these people made Roland feel like he needed to soak his entire body in disinfectant) upset by weaving some lies about laws that Bog planned to change, or that he had said some things about Lidvessa that were less than kind or complimentary, but no one was buying any of it. No one believed him!! They actually liked the disgusting Bog King!! 

How dare they! Roland thought darkly. 

Bog snorted. “Thanks, that was going to be my second career choice if the writing didn’t work out.” 

Brutus chuckled as he made sure that Bog was seated safely on a stool, neither of them noticing the man who had wedged himself next to them. 

Bog chuckled, leaning back against the bar, his glass having somehow become refilled between his being on the counter singing and coming back down. The other members of their group were now playing a rowdy game of darts. 

Bog relaxed with a slightly goofy grin on his face. He took a sip of his drink when one of the bartenders, a pretty young woman with hair a shade of electric blue came over, never aware of the dirty looks he was getting from the man in the ballcap close by. 

“Ah, Lord King…” she asked drawing Bog’s, Brutus’ and Sunny’s attention. 

Bog smiled drunkenly at her. “Just Bog, please.” 

Roland frowned, looking the bartender over. She was very pretty, the type of girl Roland liked to seduce into his bed with the promise of jewelry, nice cars, cash, and how he would treat them like a princess...then leave them the next morning without a call back. Women like her were so stupid. As if he would do anything more than have sex with them, really? Roland smirked to himself thinking he might be able to make this evening productive if he got this girl in his bed tonight, but his expression went from superior to shock when the bartender handed Bog a book. 

“I’m a big fan of your writing Lor...I mean Bog. Uh...if it’s not too much trouble, could I please have your autograph?” She smiled shyly, adding, “I’m so looking forward to the royal wedding. I heard that Princess Marianne chose primroses, wisteria and calla lilies for her flowers. I think that is going to be so beautiful. Princess Marianne is one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.” 

Bog took her book and picked up the pen that she had inside it. “Thank you…” He tilted his head at her and the bartender added, “Fern.” 

“Well, thank you Fern, I’m glad you like my books and yes, it is going to be a beautiful wedding. Marianne is going...I mean Princess Marianne is going to be beautiful.” His voice turned soft. 

“Though she is always beautiful,” Bog added dreamily and Fern sighed. 

“Oh, you two are so romantic.” 

* 

Roland squeezed his bottle of beer so hard that the glass squealed in protest. Not only were all these...these...rats liking Bog, but some of them were FANS!??! Roland’s vision turned red. Before he knew what he was doing, Roland had shoved his way toward Bog. 

“BOG KING!!” Roland roared, Bog turned in surprise at his name being shouted. 

Brutus, who was on Bog’s right side frown, turned. That voice was familiar… 

Sunny had his head down on the counter with a cup of coffee to sober him up a little before they did more drinking, slowly raised his head. 

Percival looked over with a frown that quickly turned to an expression of shock. 

Roland rushed forward, grabbed Bog by the front of his shirt, and yanked him to his feet. His other hand was balled into a fist, which he aimed straight for Bog’s face. 

Percival screamed. “NO!!”


End file.
